


what is this? (30 Day MCYT Writing Challenge)

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Blindness, Dissociation, Drabble, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Found Family, Heart Attack, Hurt/No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kinda, Kinda?, Manipulation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of SMPLive, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Realistic Minecraft, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, Suicidal Thoughts, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), hybrid quackity, hybrid tubbo, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: "This is the last song that was ever writtenAfter this, nothing will rhymeThis is the last time that you'll ever see usThis is the last time that there'll be a last timeYou'll wake up to the day without itThis is the last time that you're gonna lose someone".-The Last Song Ever Written by Stars------------------------------------My 30 day (November) MCYT challenge (made by @gamerboy80ed).
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Only family dynamics on this account, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, WilburSoot & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951354
Comments: 30
Kudos: 285





	1. Oh, I Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 : Favorite CC  
> (This was a tie between Phil/Eret but Dadza won).

Phil doesn’t quite remember how old he is.

He knows that he is older than his sons, of course, but he has met a lot of people that are physically older than he is. He was told about 5 or so years ago (time is hard, give him a break) that he looked 27 or so. I guess he is now “32” but that number doesn’t really mean anything to him. 

Time, in his mind, is not a straight line but more of a curve. He has visions in his dreams of worlds that are inches to the left of his current world. His dreams show worlds where his eldest boys are alone in their own separate universes, where they control everything. His dreams show worlds where his youngest sons are, to put it simply, dead.

However, in all his dreams of these worlds, he still doesn’t remember how old he is, or where he was born, or who his parents are. 

Phil doesn’t remember a lot of things.

He only remembers waking up, in his tattered clothes and with a pair of scratched up, bloody wings. He builds himself a world of ginormous caverns, drained oceans and farms that stretch for miles. Phil lives here alone for years until Techno arrives, covered in blood and a ripped cloak, and Phil is reminded of himself, so he brings the boy inside (Phil relates to the fear of war despite the fact that Phil doesn’t remember fighting a “person” before).

Techno is quiet, stern but so loyal and kind, deep down. Phil sees so much of the man that he has made for himself in this boy. Phil knows, without even thinking, what the boy is afraid of and how even if Techno hides it, his hands shake every time he has to fight.

Phil and Techno stay here until on a simple little trip, Phil is killed by a simple old zombie and the world crashes in. The two are thrown into a new world where they find themselves a home in a frozen tundra. In this world, Phil discovers his new sons, Wilbur, Techno’s twin, and his two youngest twin boys, Tommy and Tubbo.

These three boys do not arrive covered in blood and tattered clothes but they might as well have. 

Wilbur arrives, chaotic and creative but when it comes down to it, he can be the one to keep everyone else steady. Phil recognizes the level-headedness and good humor in himself. Phil feels a deep coldness, however, in Wilbur’s heart that sends chills down Phil’s spine (Phil recognizes this chill but he doesn’t know from where).

Tommy and Tubbo are crazy and silly but they are actually smart past their years and gentle. Phil doesn’t really see any of him in these boys but that doesn’t matter, he wanted something new. The twins do have magic deep inside them, wild and untouched (Phil can almost see the energy and also finds it deep inside himself).

This world too breaks apart. So, Phil is alone again. He misses his boys so deeply (but he still feels them, he can faintly hear their heartbeat always). But, he has learned not to dwell on the bad things so he does what he does best and he creates. He floods an entire dimension, builds a new void and he molds castles like paper mache. 

Phil’s wings, that have always been a deep gray like ash, grow white speckles in this world. He thinks, with a chuckle, that is graying as humans do. He then shakes his head because of course, he grays, he is human, well at least, he is a hybrid at the bare minimum (he has looked for his wing type in every book about hybrids but nothing matches).

Phil creates until he has to stop and in these moments of rest, of refuge, he thinks back and one of these days, he realizes something. He remembers that today is his “birthday”, or at least the day that Tommy and Tubbo gave him once they found out that he didn’t have one. Phil smiles at this memory before he begins to fly back to his base.

As he flies back, he opens his creaky door slowly before reaching into one of his chests where he finds a preserved cookie that he made. He raises it up as if he is doing a toast for his own birthday (he can almost see 4 other arms reach up as well). Then, he takes a bite while humming the song that Wilbur taught him for birthdays.

Phil might not remember much but he does remember his boys and that is all he needs. So, he finishes the cookie and goes to bed, content that he has lived another year and that he is getting closer to seeing his boys again.

(In his visions for the night, he sees, for the first time himself, standing in the middle of a field, his wings, a pure snow white and he watches himself turn around, static loud in his head, 

but Phil wakes up in a cold sweat before he sees his own face).


	2. Tomorrow is Another Day (That We Won’t See)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Sunrises/Sunset

“Hey, Tubbo, are you afraid?”

Tommy turns to his twin.

“No, of course not, Dream can’t find us here. Come on, just watch the sunset with me.”

Tubbo replies, a gentle smile on his face.

“Yea, you are right...oh, I hear your bees.”

Tommy lazily points to the left.

“Yes! They got out, I unlocked their hives as we left.”

Tubbo cheers.

“Of course you did, you are such a simp for those bees.”

Tommy jokes.

“Hey!”

Tubbo shouts back.

The boys laugh.

“Tommy?”

Tubbo asks.

“Yea, what do you need Tubbo?”

Tommy replies.

“What is your favorite color of the sunset? Mine is the pink.” 

Tubbo outlines the pink on the horizon.

“Oh, mine is the yellow. Bright and loud, like me. The smoke is kinda covering it though.”

Tommy mentions.

“That’s sad, I just wanted to watch the sunset... 

I love you.”

Tubbo says, his hands burning.

“I know….

love you too,

I’m sorry.”

Tommy replies, his eyes closing.

(When Wilbur sees the smoke pour from a burning boy’s home, he doesn’t notice how the smoke covers the sunset. He just notices how the smell of it still sticks to his little brothers’ corpses when he wakes up to see the sunrise).


	3. Reporting In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : DreamSMP

World Report #90,867 :

Name - DreamSMP

Admin : 

  * Dream (unknown); 21-year old male human, blonde hair, green hoodie, white smiley mask, known in the universes as one of the greatest warriors, escaped undetected (2 counts of first-degree murder, 1 count of attempted murder, arson, war crimes, blackmail, escape from custody).



Citizens (Involved with Case) : 

  * George (unknown); 24-year old male human, brown hair, blue t-shirt, white googles, accomplices of Dream, known as the “calm one”, escaped alongside Dream (1 count of first-degree murder, complicity, illegal potion creation, escape from custody)
  * Sapnap (in custody); 19-year old male blaze-hybrid, black hair, white fire t-shirt, white headband, an accomplice of Dream, known as the “arsonist”, captured as he was leaving through world’s portal (1 count of first-degree murder, arson, destruction of property, resisting arrest)
  * Punz (fatally injured); 23-year old male human, blonde hair, white hoodie, golden necklace, a blackmailed accomplice of Dream, After “Final Room Incident”: Punz attempted to escape and Dream attempted to kill him but Punz was found by authorities before he died of blood loss (complicity, arson - charges dropped for the subject was under emotional distress)
  * Tommy (deceased); 16-year old male half-demon, blonde hair, red/white t-shirt, green bandana, right-hand man/vice-president of L’manburg, brother of Wilbur, Technoblade, and Tubbo, son of Philza, killed by Dream during “Final Control Room” incident (to be buried in “the flower field” - see #90,867-5)
  * Wilbur (deceased); 24-year old male human, brown hair, yellow sweater, black beanie, general/president of L’manburg, brother of Tommy, Technoblade, and Tubbo, son of Philza, killed by Dream during “Final Control Room” incident (to be buried in L’manburg territory)
  * Tubbo (deceased); 16-year old male half-elf, brown hair, green shirt, red bandana, soldier/secretary of state of L’manburg, brother of Tommy, Technoblade, and Wilbur, son of Philza, killed by George during “Final Control Room” incident (to be buried in “the flower field” - see #90,867-5)
  * Fundy (deceased); 21-year-old male fox-hybrid, ginger/brown/white hair, black jacket, black “cap”, soldier/head medic of L’manburg, “son” of Wilbur, killed by Sapnap during “Final Control Room” incident (to be buried in Dream SMP wilderness)
  * Eret (in custody); 21-year old void-soul, brown hair, red king’s cloak, sunglasses, appointed king of DreamSMP, traitor of L’manburg, betrayed L’manburg for the royal position, organized “Final Control Room” incident (complicity, spying, 4 cases of premeditated murder assistance, treason) 



  * Trials of Eret and Sapnap to be held in a week (Witnesses; Bad, Antfrost, Purpled, Ponk, Punz; if he is in good condition)
  * Search for Dream and George still on-going
  * Watch to be kept on Technoblade and Philza; suspicion has been raised that they might go after the men themselves for a revenge scheme
  * Pending visas of Niki, Thunder, Quackity, and Karl until the case is resolved and a new world admin is decided
  * Admin Candidates; Bad, Technoblade, Illumina
  * MCC has been informed of the situation and they will hold a funeral ceremony in 2 weeks



  
  


(Notes - One of the sadder cases we have gotten. Going to take a while to get every detail we need, since most of the witnesses are dead or on the run. I just hope we can get “L’manburg” some justice, they all seemed like good kids from what info we have, they didn’t deserve this at least. Anyway, the case is to be kept open until all culprits are in custody).

  
  


\--End, bless the Admins.--

The Universe Crime Agency (TUCA)


	4. I will Grow a Garden from Love (and Hope that it Doesn't Wilt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : Platonic Love  
> (Soulmate AU)

You tried to wait all night but you still fell asleep.

You and Tubbo tried to stay up until 2 am waiting for your tattoos to show up but you both passed out in the van. You awoke to the sun pouring in through the tinted windows, your eyes squinting to see anything. You rub your eyes and see Tubbo fast asleep next to you, his hair scruffy and eyes closed.

You poke him in the shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up and he stirs awake, yawning. He sleepily asks you what is going on and in this instant, you feel a faint burn bloom on your right wrist. Tubbo also sits up as well, his eyes widen and he pulls his right sleeve down. You watch as faint golden swirls wrap around his upper arm, small images of music discs, swords, cows, and yellow tulips sprinkled around. 

He looks at you, awe in his eyes and a grin on his face then he points to your right wrist, you jump up to look at your right wrist, and there you see the same faint golden swirls spilling out with small pictures of redstone, arrows, bees, and pink tulips all sprinkled around. You lay your arm on the ground next to Tubbo’s and the swirls seem to shift in reaction.

You grab his hand and pull him outside, yelling to whoever can hear that you and Tubbo are main soulmates and about how cool you two are. You see Wilbur leaning against the blackstone walls, his hat leaning over his eyes and he looks up to see you two with a confused look on his face. He looks down to your hands and a grin grows on his face.

He walks up to you both and he asks how long your tattoos have been there and as those words leave his lips, you feel the same faint burn emerge on your right cheek. You lift your hand up to touch it and watch as Tubbo does the same thing. You see Wilbur look at you with a happily surprised look and you look at him to see a bee and a cow wrapped in gorse flowers, the image resting on silver swirls appears on his right cheek.

Wilbur leads you both over to the lake where you can now see the image of a whale and yarrows circled by silver swirls on your right cheek. You laugh and give Wilbur a high five where the image of pigs, blood, books, and dahlia covered in silver swirls wraps around his palm (you also know of wings covered in enchanted words, hearts, morning glory, and silver swirls that cover his back).

You hear the sound of footsteps approaching quickly behind you and as you all turn around, you see Fundy approaching, a concerned look on his face and his tail nervously wagging, however, he looks closer and sees the cheerful expressions on your faces where your new tattoos rest. He grins and runs forward to give you and Tubbo a hug.

You both accept the hug and as he leans away, he asks to see your gold tattoos, and once again, as he says the words, you feel a burning emerge on your left collarbone. You grab onto your shirt instantly and as you look down, you see the image of a fox beginning to curl up in a field of basil, the silver swirls wrapping around your scar from the duel.

You look back up to see Tubbo’s matching tattoo (you also notice the silver swirls surrounding his burn scars almost as if it is trying to heal him) and you also see Fundy’s, an image of a bee and cow with rosebuds in their mouths with the silver swirls like a rainbow above the tattoo. Fundy looks up to you two with a surprised look, almost as if he didn’t expect you to consider him your family but you just playfully glare at him once you see the thought arise.

(In another world, this is where Eret would come in, a playful grin on his face and you would find a tattoo of a ferret playing with a bouquet of meadowsweet, wrapped in silver on the back of your neck but in this world, the most you ever get is a “sleeping” ferret laying in daffodils, the image grayed. However, in both worlds, there is a bee and a cow laying in gardenia covered in silver resting on the back of Eret’s neck). 

You four decide to spend the rest of the day relishing in this new connection so you all head out to the flower field, ready for a picnic. None of you bring weapons or armor while going out for the first time since the war because it is you and Tubbo’s day. Nothing will ruin it (Dream watches from the trees intrigued at you all leaving but once he sees the new tattoos, he flinches and he can almost swear he feels a burning starting on his left calf but it fades as he turns to run back to his kingdom).

You all arrive in the flower field, the sun is still high in the sky and you all spend the rest of the sunlight time having fun. You eat the little sandwiches that Wilbur made and drink the tea that Fundy brewed overnight. Then, you and Tubbo play tag, try to catch the bees buzzing by, cloud gaze, basically, you do everything kids should be doing (not fighting in wars, not winning elections, and not looking your brother in the eyes knowing he will kill you).

You eventually start to tire as the sun begins its descent so you and Tubbo lay down next to Wilbur and Fundy on the picnic blanket where they have been since you all arrived (and once again, in another world, there would be an extra new connection laying here but this is not that world). You all lay here, pointing out the stars as they appear once the sun disappears over the horizon.

In the quiet moment, Wilbur sighs and tells you and Tubbo that he has something to tell you two. You look at each other confused before nodding for him to continue. Wilbur begins to explain how sometimes if someone begins to not love you anymore, your tattoo will start to go gray and if your connection dies or hates you completely, the tattoo will crack, becoming fractured.

You let this new information linger in the air before asking with a small voice if Wilbur and Fundy are ever going to start hating you and Tubbo (you don’t even ask Tubbo if he would ever start hating you, you and he have the same soul, even if you weren’t soulmates. So, you can’t really hate your own soul).

Wilbur and Fundy immediately calm you down, saying that they could never hate you and Tubbo. They love both too much for that to ever happen, you are their little brothers, you are their family. Yea, you shake your head and laugh at the thought. They could never hate you, you love them and they love you. So, as you begin to fall asleep, you know that you are safe, you know that you are loved and that you will wake up tomorrow back home because your older brothers will always keep you safe. You squeeze Tubbo’s hand and he squeezes back as you fall completely asleep, surrounded by your family.

(When you wake the day before the festival to find that both the whale and fox have started to go gray, you just stare at the tattoos and cry. But, you only cry a single tear before you wipe it away. On the other side of the world, Tubbo also wakes up to gray tattoos, but he tries to ignore it, especially his even more gray whale. Somewhere else, Fundy and Wilbur ignore their still colorful bee and cow but as they do this, they don’t notice their flowers shifting to cypress and forget-me-nots).


	5. His Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Training  
> (My longest one yet)

“Okay, rule number one, keep your hands steady (and your eyes open).”

Techno spent most of his time in Pogtopia farming potatoes. He spends day in, day out doing exactly what he was doing before he came here, lifting a hoe above his head and digging into the dirt. However, he was originally brought in with the purpose of training his brothers in fighting and he does some of that too.

He mostly teaches Tommy, since Wilbur is always working on something else. Techno loves his little brother but he knows that the little shit has a hard time standing still, which Techno relates too but Techno at least has control. So, the first thing that Techno teaches before he even gives Tommy a sword is that he needs to keep his balance and keep his hands steady because a single wrong movement gives your enemy an advantage.

Techno and Tommy spend longer than they do any other skill on this one because Tommy is smart, more than he is given credit for, but he is not patient. However, Tommy does over time how to keep a steady hand on his axe and what swings are best to keep your feet grounded. Techno secretly laughs at this because he has been trying to teach Tommy this for years but war was all he needed to get his stuff together, Techno rolls his eyes.

(Tommy learns very quickly to always be alert and to keep his eyes open for any issues. He doesn’t quite remember if he learned it from the original war or his exile, he assumes the former one but this time, he isn’t keeping an eye on the trees for Dream’s sneaking form. He is instead of keeping an eye on Wilbur’s forced smile and clenched hands. Techno doesn’t learn this). 

“Rule number two, react quickly (and forget even quicker).”

Techno doesn’t have to worry that much about teaching Tommy how to have a quick reaction time, if anything the kid has a faster reaction time than Techno does, but don’t tell him that. Techno tries to teach Wilbur this as well and he is shocked to find that his twin, quick in mind but not in body, can react faster than anyone he has ever met. Techno wonders why but doesn’t know if he wants the answer.

Techno trains Tommy by throwing him pebbles at Tommy and seeing how long he can go without getting hit by one. The longest time is 23 minutes, and when Tommy fails, a faint disappointed look appears on his face but it fades immediately once Techno comes up and ruffles his hair saying how good he did. Tommy and Techno’s shared laughter echoes through the cave.

(Tommy learns to block out the bad memories. The moments that echo in his dreams because even if he feels his heart quicken at the sound of a creeper explosion, he keeps it hidden because he has to react in order to get rid of the threat. Tommy forgets how his stomach used to not feel this empty, that he used to not feel this alone and that Wilbur wasn’t always this way. Techno doesn’t learn this).

“Rule number three, learn to take breaks (always keep working).”

Techno does have to admit that he is a bit of a hypocrite when it comes to overworking but Phil drilled this rule into his skull and once he sees the bags starting to form under Tommy’s eyes, Techno knows he has to do something. So, on a day where the sky is clear, Techno drags Tommy out of Pogtopia, a bag slung over his shoulder. (They don’t see Wilbur glaring after them).

Tommy questions the entire walk through the woods, what the fuck they are doing but Techno just quiets him every time until they arrive at their destination. The forest clears up to a small clearing that is slightly overgrown with sage. Tommy stops in his tracks and stares at the flowers, so Techno starts explaining that he knows that Tommy and Tubbo used to have a flower field back in L’manburg so since Tommy needed a break, Techno found the next best thing.

Techno’s explanation is cut off by the feeling of Tommy quickly hugging him. Techno, who has been getting better at physical affection, returns the hug, ignoring the tears that he feels are spilling onto his cloak. Tommy breaks away from the hug as he quickly wipes his tears before Tommy smiles, his tiredness is completely gone when he grabs Techno’s hand and Tommy pulls Techno into the field, chattering about sage facts that he learn from Tubbo and the two spend the rest of the day eating food that Techno brought in his bag and getting a good rest).

(The day after this break, Wilbur wakes Tommy up early and forces him to mine, train, and plan non-stop for the next two days and Tommy isn’t even surprised. He knows that he forgot that you always have to keep working, otherwise, they will lose the war, they will not have enough supplies, someone will betray them and Wilbur will get mad again, all things that Tommy doesn’t want. Techno doesn’t learn this).

“Rule number four, learn from your mistakes (weakness is not allowed).”

Techno and Tommy’s training, once the other three rules are down, is mostly duels where they either play-fight each other, attack a stuffed dummy or learn how to use a new weapon. Tommy learns how to use every weapon, from crossbow to tridents. Tommy learns how to handle these weapons and where to hit during his dummy training. Both types of training are easier for Tommy but the hardest ones are the duels against Techno.

Tommy and Techno, in their spare armor, go head to head with axes, swords, whatever they want, and the first person to give up loses. Tommy, of course, loses most of the time. Tommy gets knocked to his feet every time and he lays on the floor, angry at himself but every time, Techno helps him up. Techno gives him helpful critique, and instead of telling Tommy that he did badly because all things considered, Tommy is a better fighter than the average person, Techno instead just tells him how to get even better.

These duels continue until one day, Tommy manages to knock Techno to his feet and holds an axe to Techno’s throat. Techno immediately taps out before jumping to his feet and giving Tommy a grin, saying that he did amazing. Tommy smiles back and laughs along with Techno’s proud awe (but his smile is a little weaker than it used to be).

(Tommy knows that he can’t show any pain so, at the end of each duel with Techno, when Techno asks Tommy if he has any bruises or injuries, Tommy just lies and says he has none. Tommy lies because the help is better used on someone else because Tommy is supposed to always be strong, always be a leader, always be cold, just like Wilbur. Techno doesn’t learn this).

“Rule number five, love and protect your family (fear and respect your brother).”

Techno never even has to teach Tommy this rule because he already knows Tommy lives by these morals. Tommy is a good kid, he cares about those that he loves, even more than he loves himself which is something that Techno wishes he could help but the kid is stubborn. Tommy cares for everyone, except for those that hurt his family.

Tommy listens to Tubbo’s rants about bees and redstone for hours and even when Tubbo comes to them with horns and goat’s ears, Tommy doesn’t care and just asks Tubbo if they hurt before giving his twin a hug. Tommy, in Wilbur’s place, answers all of Niki’s secret letters and whenever he sneaks through (L’)manburg, Tommy always makes sure to check up on Niki and make sure she is okay. 

Tommy never hates Quackity, never feels any hatred towards him because when Tommy is spotted by Quackity in (L’)manburg, Quackity doesn’t say a word and as Tommy sneaks away, he worries (for his enemy) because Quackity looks so tired, his duck wings are missing a few feathers and his cheek looks slightly bruised. Tommy understands Techno’s anxiety when it comes to other people and when Techno feels overwhelmed when Techno starts to panic, Tommy is always there to calm him down. 

(Tommy still loves and wants to protect Wilbur but the love is mixed in with the fear that Tommy gets whenever Wilbur threatens to leave, saying that if Tommy doesn’t do what he wants, Wilbur will have to leave Tommy alone, which is Tommy’s greatest fear. Tommy’s protectiveness of Wilbur mixes with the respect that Tommy of course feels because Wilbur is the rightful president. Tommy is, and always will be below Wilbur, his right hand, and Tommy is okay with that. Techno doesn’t learn this).

“Rule number six,  ~~ fight for what you believe in ~~ (fight for Wilbur).”

Techno is barely aware once he shots one of his little brothers with a firework, almost killing him. Techno is barely aware when Wilbur makes him and Tommy fight in the pit. Techno is barely aware when he feels Tommy land the first punch and Techno just goes into autopilot, punching back. Until he hears a crack, and he is suddenly very aware when he finds himself standing over Tommy, blood on his knuckles and covering Tommy’s now very clearly broken nose.

Techno is broken from this realization by the sound of Wilbur’s cheering and when he looks at his twin, he doesn’t see Wilbur. He sees a different man who is full of hate, a man who is a raging inferno of envy for the devil. At this moment, Techno learns the hidden rules.

Techno finally figures out why Tommy seemed so afraid, why Tommy flinched at loud sounds, why Wilbur never even tried to train with them. So, Techno puts a hand down, trying to pull Tommy to his feet but he is stopped by Tommy angrily spitting that this isn’t a fucking duel. Techno takes his hand back at this and feels guilt over him for helping break his little brother so he crawls out of the pit. As he does, he makes eye contact with Tubbo, Tubbo’s flinching back, and only now does Techno notice the burns, cuts, and slightly gray left eye. Techno feels even more guilt knowing that he broke both of his brothers for no reason, so he hurries away with a heavy heart,

and Techno learns.

(As Techno stumbles away, a guilty look on his face, Niki watches him go with a horrified look, and shaky hands. Tubbo watches him go with his now one good eye, and tears streaming down his face. Tommy watches him go with an angry frown and a fearful sadness in his eyes. Wilbur watches him go with a crazed grin, and happiness in his heart that all of his soldiers have now been taught the rules).

(Rule number seven, Wilbur is the president, the emperor, and a god).


	6. The Sky is Blue (and Full of Ash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : Arguments/Fights  
> (Sorry, that this is a day late and that is one of my worst works)

“What have you done?”

You feel a small breeze in your hair and the sun on your face as you open your eyes. You find yourself standing in a field that seems to stretch for forever, the sky above is a bright blue with soft white clouds. However, standing in front of you is Tommy. He looks calmer than you have ever seen him and he is in the old L’manburg uniform (your teeth grit at the sight).

He has his head tilted as he asks you that question, a small frown on his face. You respond back,

“Where the fuck are we?” (You aren’t as eloquent as you used to be).

“We are in the place in-between, and I will only ask again once, what have you done?” 

Tommy answers back, his frown getting tighter as he stares at you with a look that you don’t recognize (it is disappointment, but you haven’t seen that look on your younger brother’s face before).

“I haven’t done anything, last I remember I was in Pogtopia waiting for the festival to start.” 

You clench your fists and you blink to see Tubbo suddenly step from Tommy’s side. He is also wearing the L’manburg uniform and he has a small, sad frown on his face (you don’t notice how neither of them have shadows).

“Fine, if you don’t know what you did, I’m just going to tell you the truth. You finally did what you wanted to do, you got what you wanted.”

Tommy snaps at you, mad at your forgotten memories and he tries to step forward but Tubbo holds back with a shake of his head. Tommy just rolls his eyes and takes Tubbo’s hand to squeeze it (they seem slightly paler than when you last saw them).

“What “I wanted”, what does that mean?! Is this some elaborate prank, if so, it isn’t a good one! Why are you so calm about this!” 

You step forward, your fists clenched and your feet stomping through the grass but you are stopped by Techno appearing from Tommy’s other side, wearing his usual royal cloak and he puts his hand on Tommy’s shoulder (his crown is slightly stained with blood but more than it usually is).

“This isn’t a prank, but I wish it was. You pressed the button, you blew up Manburg! Why aren’t you accepting it, you fucking bastard!”

Tommy steps forward as well, his voice at its’ usual loud volume and his mouth open in a shout, his slightly fanged teeth visible (the sky starts to slightly darken).

“What do you mean, I never got the chance! But, I wanted to, you know this! Did you drag me here so that I couldn’t go through with the plan, you coward!?”

You stomp forward and grab the front of his uniform, snarling out your words. Tommy just looks at you and smiles (for some reason, you are filled with fear at the sight).

“You blew up Manburg. You killed us, Wilbur. You killed us.”

Tommy tears himself out of your hands and he steps back along with Techno and Tubbo. Suddenly, people start appearing from the horizon. Niki, Eret, Quackity, Fundy, Bad, George, Dream, Sapnap, Schlatt. They all begin yelling the same phrase, the words echoing, 

“You killed us. You killed us. You killed us. You killed us.”

You fall to your knees, the sound becoming static in your ears. You see feet step up to you and as you look up, you see Tommy above you and he just whispers,

“What have you done.”

You see the coal-black sky above you, the smell of smoke and burning flesh floods your nose. You look back down and see Tommy’s body at your feet. His clothes burned, his eyes closed, and his hair covered in ash.

You begin to cry and whisper silently to yourself,

“What have I done.”


	7. Water doesn't Stick to a Duck's Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Rain/Storm  
> (I fucking love Big Q, but on a more serious note, I have been a fan of Quackity since 2017 so to see more people appreciating his content is amazing).

I wish I could have at least fallen in a dry spot.

The rain is still pouring down on me, sticking my hair to my forehead, and soaking my clothes. However, my feathers are still dry, I guess being a duck hybrid has some advantages (Schlatt didn’t seem to think so, I had to bind my wings just to wear the goddamn suit). I have my eyes open and I am staring at the dark, stormy clouds above.

I can’t really tell if the dark clouds are actual storm clouds or smoke from the small explosions across the battlefield. Oh yea, there is a war going on. I almost forgot in this moment of rest. The only rest I have gotten in, gods, months now. I have either been in the middle of an election, running a country as a vice-president, or fighting in a rebellion (I don’t know when to stop).

I can faintly hear the sound of yelling and clashing metal but the sound turns to static in your ears and is over-powered by the sound of pouring rain and distant thunder. It feels like I am caught in the middle of this storm and I can’t get myself out of it (I was born on a rainy day, I guess I will die on a rainy day as well).

I have lived longer than I thought I would have, I guess nineteen years is a pretty long time. I don’t even know if anyone else in this world actually knows how old I am. I wonder if Schlatt wound would had made me vice-president if he knew (he made Tubbo, a fucking 16-year-old, his secretary of state, so that man has no fucking values). 

I wonder if Tubbo will miss me, I know that the kid saw me as another older brother. I admit I saw him as a little brother as well. I don’t think anyone else will miss me. Tommy will be too wrapped up in leading his rebellion, Wilbur doesn’t care about anyone, I think Fundy doesn’t really like me that much, George is probably fucking asleep and Schlatt, that man will cheer once I’m dead (and I would do the same for him).

I followed Schlatt because I thought he would bring law and peace to L’manburg (I call it L’manburg now, the name Manburg was something that bastard chose) but he did the opposite at least on the peace front. He brought law but I wanted freedom-based law that man had laws that choked the people and he didn’t bring peace. He gave instability, fear, and forced silence.

I just wanted there to be peace. I just wanted a place where people could do whatever the fuck they wanted without fear, but I guess we don’t get everything. Instead, I am instead dying slowly with a sword stab in my stomach, scratches all over my face, and an arrow in my left-wing. Oh, wait, I forgot about that.

The pain suddenly comes back in waves but it also turns into static like the sounds of battle in the distance. The rain and static fill my ears. My wings feel heavy even if the water is sliding off them.

The sky above is cloudy.

I feel cold.

The rain keeps pouring.

(They don’t try to look for him but they find Quackity on the outskirts of the battlefield, eyes closed, wings spread, clothes torn, and ground below stained with blood. They just bury him in L’manburg, Tubbo is the only one who visits the grave and he helps take care of the marigolds that have grown from the grave).


	8. The Death of King Edgar (has Still Yet to Happen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 : Stars/Moon  
> (Quick backstory for this fic, I wanted a king-based poem and I was lead to the Old English poem "The Death of King Edgar", but there is no full translated version of the poem that is accessible on the internet, so I found these first three lines from a random article. Not too related to the fic but thought it would be important to tell you all where those quotes come from).

_ In this year ended all the earthy joys _

The king is sitting under a tree in their courtyard. It is a clear night sky above, clearer than it has been in days. The moon is shining down from the sky and is reflecting off the gold that is frequently a part of the king’s outfit. The stars are splattered across the sky like paint on a canvas (like blood on a cold stone floor).

The king’s eyes are closed, their shoulders no longer stiff from carrying the weight of the world. Their iconic sunglasses are resting on the tip of their nose, and the faint light of their shining eyes still bright even through their closed lids. The light is faintly similar to that of the stars above (no one ever wondered what would happen if that light went out).

They are in the in-between of consciousness and sleep, where your only companion is your thoughts. Their thoughts are reflecting on the war, as they usually are. They see faintly in front of them, like a water-reflection, the images of their family. The two little brothers, the older brother and the twin (none of them visit the grave, they weren’t told where it was).

_ Of King Edgar of England, who chose the light _

__ The two little brothers, one blonde, one brunette, one loud, one quiet, but both as chaotic and silly as each other. The king wishes that they could have prevented the boys from even having been in the war in the first place but they can’t change the past. They know that the blonde boy hates them and that the brunette boy still loves them, but the king doesn’t know who is right, and it doesn’t matter because whatever those boys feel is valid. The king wishes they could tell them that themself but we don’t get what we want (however both boys, no matter their feelings, mourn the loss).

The older brother, brunette and stern, but as chaotic as the young boys. The older brother is the ruler of the king’s former nation, the country that the king betrayed. The king knows that their older brother despises them, even more than the blonde boy. The older brother has threatened to kill the king if they ever step foot in the country, and the king understands even if the feeling of hate is not replicated (the older brother doesn’t mourn, he is too far gone).

The twin, ginger, brunette, gray, all at once. He is giving but chaotic like all the king’s family. The twin and the king are two sides of the same coin, both of them love their family but at the end of the day, they are afraid because they know that would do anything for their family, even if it hurts them. The king knows that their twin doesn’t hate them but they are still unaware if there is any love still there (the twin mourns alone).

_ Of another life, radiant and rewarding… _

The moon’s light is what the king first sees when they wake from the in-between state. The king opens their eyes to see the courtyard in front of them, the asphodel in full bloom. The grass is still a nice green like the trees above since it is still high spring, the cold winter has already passed (but they are still cold and unmoving).

The king takes their slowly slipping sunglasses off and places them gently on the ground next to them. They pat around in their royal cloak till they find the letters that they are leaving behind. They slowly read over the words, reflecting over them and tears sprinkle onto the paper like the stars in the night sky (the letters detail the king’s hopes and worries).

The king gets up, straightening their robe and crown. They take a small, deep breath before they start to walk forward to the castle’s courtyard exit. They look back reminiscing at the freedom they had, but moments ago, and they are happy that they could be free one last time. As they turn and begin to walk back inside, the moon and starlight shine off their crown (blood stains their crown now).

(The king was found dead the next day, murdered by an unknown assassin. People have begun to assume that based on the writing left behind by the king, that they were aware of the threat, but they still let it happen. No heir has been chosen for the throne, but the king’s wishes were that their land is given to L’manburg. Gods bless their soul, may King Eret rest in peace).


	9. The Devil Never Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 : Failure  
> (TW for those that need it; this one-shot includes mentions of Lunch Club, so if they are a trigger for you, please don't keep reading. Your triggers are valid).

I think I am the only one who understands my motive for what I do.

It’s actually quite simple, I do everything out of spite.

I don’t quite remember who I am spiteful against, but I have faint anger that is deep in my heart, and I can’t just ignore it. Anger has been what has kept me alive for as long as I have (Ted keeping me control was also what kept me alive, but he doesn’t matter). Anger drips from each word I speak, and hatred burns my mind, soul, and hands, but I have always liked the warmer weather.

My hatred is why I am the president now, so my dreams of my friends’ screams and cries are worth it because I got what I needed. I am in control because I did what I had to, all these bitches are too weak to admit it. They talk of “connection” and “peace”, but no peaceful man was a leader for long (Carson was a kind leader, so of course he fell).

By being a cruel man, I got what I wanted. I don’t quite remember when I began to feel this fire inside but I can assume that it comes from my visions of a platform above a flooding world or the volcano that was a mountain above mortals. Wait, mortals? Why did I call those people that? I don’t think it matters, though (Cooper would have called me a dumbass for thinking that, but he doesn’t say anything anymore).

I am thankful for having Tubbo on my side. I know that the kid is a traitor, but I have a plan to get rid of him. He is too kind and loyal for his own good, I will teach him how the world works, even if he is dead. The kid was good for building and paperwork. I will always have that kid under my control, even when he is dead, he will still be my “right-hand man” (he is so much like Travis, mentally and physically, and I got rid of them both easily).

(Tubbo may have nightmares of Schlatt every night but Schlatt had forgotten that Tubbo had been through a war before. Tubbo had let himself burn to save his family, and he would do it again. TNT and fireworks aren’t that different. Tubbo is smart, and he is kind. Schlatt seemed to forget that people like that could exist).

Quackity was easier to bring to my side than I thought. The man seemed like he was smart, he is actually just a loud asshole. The dude is good at recruitment, which I need since getting new people is hard in the world. He’s a duck hybrid, and most birds are fucking stupid, so his personality isn’t that much of a surprise (his personality is a mirror to Charlie, and thankfully, feathers are easier to burn than slime).

(Quackity flinches at louder male voices but everyone, not just Schlatt, forgot that this man studied law, he is literally more educated than anyone else in this world. He hides his intelligence with comedy and playfulness because he wants to. He also has a fire deep inside but his fire is that of a hearth, not of a wildfire).

Fundy was a surprise, but a welcomed one. The dude is sly, which I need, but of course, he is, foxes are sly thieves and I always have traps prepared. I will keep for longer than the other two, but he will lose his main purpose of pissing off Wilbur soon, so I am willing to get rid of him when it is needed. The dude is smart but is easily manipulated by the possibility of appreciation (I sometimes see Noah in Fundy’s eyes, both of them smarter than everyone else, but both of them weak to a stab in the back).

(Fundy’s ears flatten at the sight of a suit, but Fundy was one step ahead of Schlatt. He had always planned to betray the cruel leader from the start, and he hides it well. Fundy can wear a mask while making a world-changing machine with a single blink. Fundy is a fox, but he doesn’t hide if he has the chance to fight).

I am going to be the one at the top of this hill for power when it is all over. I will make everyone watch as I finally get rid of that Wilbur bastard. I feel a deep cold inside him, and fire always melts ice. I am J “fucking” Schlatt, and I am the fucking king. 

(You are climbing a hill that no one else is even on. Everyone else is at the bottom tearing the ground out from under you. You will fall, and we both know that no one will even try to catch you).

I am the ~~winner~~ (loser).


	10. But, God Always Did (with a Unfair Advantage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 : Success

I don’t know what my motive is.

I used to think it was freedom.

In L’manburg, I was a leader for freedom, for peace, and for love. I know now that none of those things are worth anything in the grand scheme of it all. Peace is not something that you can ever achieve, freedom never lasts and my love was for traitors (they aren’t, who made you think that?).

Now, I’m in a failing rebellion with no one on my side. They all would drop me at the second Schlatt gets stronger, because I was a peaceful man, and all pacifists eventually lost. I don’t even want to win anymore, I just wanted the sky to go black with ash for weeks and for all the grass to die (it is not your fault that you are this way, you were taught people are scary and then told to kill what scared you).

I am so bitterly cold inside and perhaps, an explosion will warm me up. I always liked a good bonfire. L’manburg will never come back, the walls have been torn down and the flag was burned down by that fucking fox, but I still have to appreciate his work, the smell of smoke lasted for days (L’manburg was not home because of redwood trees and a caravan. L’manburg was home because of your friends, your family).

Tommy is the one who I know that I will never get back. Still, I can see in his eyes that he hates me with a burning passion. I won’t be surprised if I wake up with his blade through my chest. I lost Tommy the moment we lost the moment we were running through the woods from Schlatt (or maybe it was when Tommy was the one dueling instead of L’manburg’s actual leader). Tommy will never agree with my plans, but well, I can make do. 

(Tommy may have a fiery passion but he is afraid. The sight of TNT and fire make him panic even more than he used to. He still cares for you, even if he shouldn’t. He has had so many opportunities to run away but he always came back because you are the president. He will always be your right-hand, the Icarus to your Daedalus, even it is truly the other way around now. Hope the wax doesn’t burn you too badly).

Tubbo was never on my side. He will go back to Schlatt eventually, and if he is the traitor, I will not be surprised at all. He is kind but smarter than anyone gives him credit for, maybe he will be the one to kill me, with a trap or special weapon. I’m almost excited about it. He hates me, maybe even more than Tommy. I don’t know what happens to that loyal kid (he never left).

(Tubbo may be smarter than he is given credit for but he is hurting. He almost died because he was so loyal to his family, he will be half-blind forever because his older brother thought he was a traitor. Fireworks and crossbows make him panic with a glance. He, like his twin, could have left you so many times over, but he stayed behind because you are his older brother. He was never a traitor, and never will be).

Niki hasn’t betrayed me but she will eventually. She might hate me the most out of everyone since I know that she cares for her family and I have hurt those boys (you are her family as well, don’t forget). She is too kind to stab me in the back, but I know she wants to. She won’t be the one to get rid of me but she most likely is the one who made the sword.

(Niki may be angry for her boys but she is sad. She is sorry for you because she knows that you are gone. Her hands shake from the amount of blood and stitches she has had to administer. She won’t betray you because she still knows that something deep inside you is good. Niki is stuck in this war that she never fought in).

I will lose this “war” because I have no one. I haven’t been able to do anything worth something since the L’manburg war. Even then, I am a coward worth nothing, hopefully, Manburg exploding will at least get my name in the books.

(Schlatt may have more land but you are the true king. You have chains in everyone’s minds. Techno is your mindless killer, Fundy grits his teeth because he knows you hate him, Quackity hides his wings because flying is illegal in Pogtopia, Dream looks over his shoulder all the time, and Phil is disappointed).

I am the ~~loser~~ (winner).


	11. A Full Table, A Full Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 : Hellos  
> (Sorry, that this is 3 days late. Writer's block and school are bitches. Anyway, here is some nice SBI fluff!).

Techno was the first (of course, he was, he would want nothing less).

Phil was working on his base, doing some detail work on the caverns when he suddenly heard a loud boom. He immediately ducks down, worried that a creeper just went off while he doesn’t have his armor on. Phil hesitantly creeps out, his sword out in front of him but he stops in his tracks when he sees what is in front of him.

A young boy, maybe 10 or so, with bright pink hair and pig-like features. He is in loose, dirty clothes with a large crown on his head. The boy is in a crater, passed out, and covered in blood and bruises. Phil immediately runs over to crouch next to the boy and he checks the boy’s pulse. The boy’s pulse is weak but there.

Phil picks the boy up and immediately begins to fly over to his base. He manages to get the boy inside and Phil lays the boy down on his bed. He grabs some bandages and a healing potion before he begins to wrap the boy’s wounds. He spends the next couple of hours staying at the boy’s side before he goes to make some soup for the both of them.

As Phil walks back in with the bowls of soup, he sees the boy now awake sitting up staring at Phil. The boy flinches back and looks around confused so Phil sets the bowls aside. He immediately puts his hands up to show that he isn’t a threat to the boy before walking to sit in the chair next to the bed.

The boy glares at Phil carefully so Phil puts his hand out with a smile while saying,

“Hi, I was the one who found you injured. Don’t worry, I am not keeping you here but I am just helping with your injuries. Anyway, my name is Phil. What’s yours?”

The boy looks at Phil’s hand before slowly starting to shake it with a nervous half-smile,

“I’m Techno.” 

Phil responds,

“Nice to meet you, Techno. Good to have you here, just know that rent is 5 emeralds.”

Techno lightly giggles at this, Phil’s loud laughter joining in, echoing in the room.

(Techno grew up to become an amazing warrior, smart strategist, and a loyal leader. He also grew to be a kind and amazing son and brother. He is still quiet but got out of his shell a bit. Phil couldn’t be prouder).

-x-x-x-x-

Tommy was next (at least on the name standard).

Phil and Techno are both on trial for world domination, which Phil thought was a little silly since they didn’t do anything really illegal but whatever. Phil is sitting next to his son on creaky, wooden chairs on a beach, their swords sharp to a point. There is a crowd of dozens of people who are all upset about this and who are watching.

Most of them are quietly watching, stone-faced, but Phil spots one person who stands out. There is a young blonde boy, who is sitting on the edge of his seat. He is wearing a slightly torn red/white t-shirt, and he is covered in multi-color bandaids all over. He has a slight grimace on his face and he is tapping his feet on the ground.

The kid at the podium starts to talk about how he thinks that the Antarctic Empire should only have to get rid of the new land they claimed and give some supplies which Phil agrees with, it makes sense and everyone else agrees except for this kid. He jumps out of his seat with an angry expression.

Phil notices his other young friend that was sitting there, try to grab his friend but he is pushed off. The kid begins to yell and Phil immediately just thinks ‘Yea, he’s my kid now’. The kid’s voice is louder than anything Phil has ever heard before, and Phil can recognize that light in the kid’s eyes. The kid points at Techno and Phil and shouts,

“You two are assholes! Why are they getting off so easy!” 

Phil lightly laughs and says,

“Nice to meet you, kid, I am Phil, and yea, we are assholes. What’s your name?”

The kid looks offended at the remark and shouts back,

“My name is Tommy, better remember it, jackass!”

Phil breaks out in gut-wrenching laughter.

(Tommy grew up to be a good fighter, to be smarter than he looks and the best scammer in the world. He also grew up to be a loyal and giving son and brother, even if he hides behind a mask of ego and cursing. Phil couldn’t be prouder).

-x-x-x-x-

Tubbo was third (he and Tommy of course arrived at the same time).

It was a couple of days after the trial, and Phil is making more chests for the Antarctic Empire’s many supplies. Techno is out working on exploring the ruins below their base so Phil is alone. They didn’t actually lose that many supplies in the deal so they still have piles of ores, weapons and armor. Phil is planning to make an actual house for them to live in but for now, they just live under the ice in their base.

Phil hears a plane begin to descend outside the base, he looks confused since no one sent him any messages about them coming to visit. He grabs his coat and scarf, then opens the door and walks outside. He looks up in the sky to see a plane begin to land out on the frozen tundra. The plane lands and a small boy hops out.

The boy has brown hair, heterochromia blue, and brown eyes, and he is wearing a loose long-sleeved green shirt. The boy is covered in multi-colored bandaids and in this moment, Phil recognizes him as Tommy’s friend from the trial. Phil is immediately panicked when he sees that the kid doesn’t have any winter clothes.

The boy smiles before running forward with a basket in his hands. It has loaves of bread and fresh apples piled in. He has a soft smile on his face as the boy rushes up. He is slightly shaking, his nose and cheeks a bright pink. The boy lifts the basket up and he says with an excited voice,

“Hi, mister! I wanted to give you this gift basket since Tommy was mean to you!”

Phil takes the basket before quickly taking his scarf off and handing it to the boy,

“Thank you so much, kid! I’m Phil. I didn’t need this, but thank you! Let’s get inside, though, it is cold out here. Also, what’s your name?”

The boy takes the scarf then lets Phil lead him to the warm base,

“I’m Tubbo! Thank you for the help, sir! Also, where is the scary pink man?”

Phil’s laugh is quieted out by the rushing cold wind. 

(Tubbo grows up to be kind, generous to all, and a smart kid. He also grows up to be a loving and gentle son and brother. He may be naive but he is so, so loving. Phil couldn’t be prouder).

-x-x-x-x-

Wilbur was the last one (he loves making showy entrances).

Phil is flying across the ocean in his plane to make it to Newfoundland. He would have flown but he didn’t want to pass out once when he got there since the trip is across the entire world. He is planning to give a gift to the teen who was the judge of the trial. The kid seemed nice so Phil is bringing him a gift basket like Tubbo gave him.

Phil sees the forested land begin to appear in his vision so he begins the slow descent down. He manages to land the plane down on the beachside. He hops out and grabs the basket before he begins to look for the kid. He sees him standing on the other side of the beach staring at him surprised.

The teen has brown hair, brown eyes, and has a black beanie on his head. He is wearing a bright yellow hoodie and has a guitar resting on the sand next to him. He walks closer to Phil, twisting his hair as he steps. He looks cautiously at Phil, and Phil just smiles at him when he sees the hesitation.

Phil sees speckles of light blue in the boy’s eyes as he gets closer. The kid looks at the basket with a confused smile before he reaches out to shake Phil’s hand. Phil takes the boy’s hand and as the boy steps back, a happy grin emerges on his face as he asks,

“Hello, good sir. Nice to see you in on this fine day, what are you doing here?”

Phil smiles and responds,

“You can just call me Phil. I was here to give you this gift, also if I can ask, what is your name?”

The kid responds with a bow and a grin,

“I am Wilbur, and thank you for the gift, wonderful sir!”

Phil laughs loudly at the boy’s fancy words.

(Wilbur grows up to be an amazing leader, wonderful musician, and a determined friend. He is a brave and loving brother and friend. He is anxious but he is loyal to a point. Phil couldn’t be prouder).

-x-x-x-x-

The dining table is full of activity.

Techno is giving everyone a potato that he just took out of the oven. Wilbur is leaning back in his chair and is trying to flick a pea off his fork into Techno’s hair. Tommy is laughing at a joke he just told and cheering Wilbur on. Tubbo is trying to stop the chaos while at the same time balancing his knife on his finger. Phil is at the front of the table, smiling at the chaos, just happy that his family is all together for a good meal.

Tubbo looks at Phil once he laughs and just smiles back. Their expressions just cause everyone else to laugh as well, the laughter echoing through the dining room. Phil’s boys are all here, and nothing could be better.

(Phil can faintly feel the ties he made in the boy’s hearts. He can hear the beating of their hearts and he knows that they are all safe, and he is happy).


	12. The Table is Empty (They Aren't Coming Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 : Goodbyes   
> (Once again, sorry for the delay, writer's block hit me hard, anyway, enjoy this angst fest).

Tommy was the first to leave (he could never stay still).

Phil is busy packing up more of Tommy’s things. Tommy made himself a bag for his travels but Phil would never trust the kid to get all of his stuff. Phil is folding spare clothes, wrapping up extra food, packing up spare ores, everything that Tommy might need. Phil also hides one or two of Tommy’s childhood plushies in the spare pockets.

Phil remembers the conversation that Tommy had with him a couple of weeks ago, about how Tommy wanted to go to Dream’s world. A world that all of the family had heard about and Tommy, adventurous as always decided to go to this new world. Phil didn’t try to stop the kid, because Tommy deserves his own freedom, but he must promise to visit since he is still only sixteen.

Phil will miss Tommy, but he will never stop the kid’s ambitions. You can’t stop Tommy from what he wants to do when he begins. Phil hears a knock at the door and looks up to see Tommy at the door, a small smile on his face with his braces shining in the light, his bandana wrapped around his neck.

Tommy walks forward and brings his dad into a hug. Phil immediately hugs back and makes his son slightly crouch down for the hug since the kid is taller than him, Phil’s wings wrapping around both of them. They both break away from the hug, and Tommy slightly wipes away his tears before saying,

“Thanks for the help, old man. I’m gonna miss you.”

Phil smiles back, his eyes slightly glistening,

“Of course, what kind of dad would I be if I threw you out without help? I’m gonna miss you, Tommy. Bye.”

Tommy grabs the pack and puts it on before turning to walk out the bedroom door,

“Bye, Dad. Don’t turn into dust while I’m gone.”

(It turned out to be the other way around).

Phil watches Tommy walk down the hall.

(Tommy dies trying to protect his twin from their elder brother’s crossbow. He teleported onto the stage without a second thought for himself. Tommy always put others before him, every good vice-president should. Phil is always proud of him).

-x-x-x-x-

Tubbo is next (he and Tommy always have to be together).

Phil is making a good dinner for Tubbo’s last family meal, at least for now. Phil makes mashed potatoes, bakes bread, and cooks roasted broccoli. A meal that the family has often, but it feels different at this moment. Phil wipes away any tears that get even close to falling in the food.

Tubbo comes down as Phil places the food down on the table. Techno and Wilbur are out, spending some good twin time in the woods. Tubbo and Phil eat while having some small talk about life, how things have been going, and how Tubbo plans to surprise Tommy with this. Tubbo couldn’t be away from his twin for long, and he also wanted to see this mysterious world.

As the meal ends and Phil cleans the dishes, Tubbo stands in the doorway. He is wearing his bandana around his neck, his bee pin in his shirt, and redstone faintly under his fingernails. He is tapping his foot on the ground and biting his lip. Phil just walks forward and wraps the boy up in a big hug.

His wings wrap around the two of them, and as the hug ends, he tries to ignore the wet spot on his shoulder. Tubbo stands there, flowers that he always had scattered through-out his hair still bright. Tubbo smiles and says,

“I’m gonna visit, don’t worry. I’m going to make sure Tommy isn’t in too much trouble.”

Phil smiles at this and ruffles Tubbo’s hair,

“I know, you will come back, kiddo, but I will still miss you. See you later, Tubbo.”

Tubbo walks over to the front door, opening it before turning around,

“See you later, Dad. Love you.”

(There never was a later).

Phil watches Tubbo walk outside.

(Tubbo dies holding his twin in his arms, and then he is shot because they can’t be separated, according to a cruel man. That wasn’t really a lie. An elder brother now has two deaths on his hands. Phil is always proud of him).

-x-x-x-x-

Wilbur is third (he is gone like the wind).

Phil is sitting on the porch, looking out onto the sunset. The sunlight that is usually blinding off the frozen ice tundra is calm and the faint cold wind is growing. Phil tightens his coat and straightens his hat as the wind picks up. He can faintly hear Techno talking to Wilbur from inside the house about staying safe on his travels.

Wilbur is going to Dream’s world. Tommy and Tubbo have sent letters about their adventures but they have yet to visit in person. Wilbur is going to check in on them and he also wants to explore. Wilbur has been in the most worlds out of everyone so he has a wandering soul and Phil would never keep him tied down. Phil hears someone come outside onto the porch as well.

Phil turns to see Wilbur, standing there on the porch. His brown hair is as crazy as always, his signature black beanie on, and his guitar over his shoulder. His anxiety seems to be in full swing and he is fidgeting with his hair. Phil gets up and walks over to Wilbur, and Wilbur looks slightly even more concerned.

Phil brings Wilbur into a hug, and Wilbur returns it back, just as tightly. Phil’s wings wrap around them, blocking out the cold wind. Wilbur breaks away, the setting sunlight reflecting off his wet eyes. Wilbur shifts his guitar straps and then says,

“I’m gonna miss you and Techno. I’m going to check on the boys, and keep them safe for all of us.”

Phil nods and replies,

“Check on those crazy boys for us, alright? Don’t forget to have fun out there too, you deserve it. Love you, Wilbur.”

Wilbur turns and begins to step off the porch,

“I love you, Dad.”

(I guess that insanity can overpower love).

Phil watches as Wilbur disappears into the sunset.

(Wilbur’s mind died when he decided that he was a villain but his body died in his self-made explosion. He was turned into ash in the wind, his name will be burned into the history books which is what he wanted, but at what cost.. Phil isn’t proud of him).

-x-x-x-x-

Techno is last (he always liked to plan beforehand).

Phil is working in the garden that surrounds the house. It has managed to survive in this tundra in some unusual way. He hasn’t had a lot to do since three of his boys have left, so he is working on whatever he can. Phil has gotten a couple of letters from them but none of them have visited in person yet.

It has just been him and Techno, but Phil saw the letter that Techno got recently, he knows that Techno is going to Dream’s world to support his brothers in their adventures. Phil knows that Techno will go to that world because he is always there for those that need him, he is a warrior and a loyal one at that.

Phil spots a figure out of the corner of his eye, and he turns to see Techno standing there. His pink hair is in a long braid, his cloak dragging behind him, and his crown is shining in the sunlight. He has an embarrassed look on his face and he is looking at everything besides Phil’s eyes.

Phil just walks forward, shakes Techno’s hand, then pulls him into a hug. Techno seems shocked, and he stands still before returning the hug back. They both pull away from the hug and Techno’s voice slightly shakes as he says,

“I’m going to check on them, okay? I’m sorry that I’m leaving you alone.”

Phil wipes tears from his eyes and smiles,

“I already knew. Don’t worry, as long as you write, I could never be lonely. Stay safe, Techno.”

Techno slightly grins back,

“Stay safe, Dad.”

(Safety is never the Blood God’s top priority).

Phil watches as Techno throws a pearl and disappears.

(Techno died not as himself, but as the Blood God. After he burned his little brothers without a second thought, he massacred others, before the explosion hit and ripped him apart. He died stained with blood and ash. Phil isn’t proud of him).

-x-x-x-x-

The dining table is empty.

Phil can see the shrine he made for them in the corner. Techno’s sword is slightly cracked, Wilbur’s guitar is now always off-tune, Tommy’s bandana is full of firework burn holes, and Tubbo’s matching bandana is stained with blood. Phil is sobbing at the echoing empty room.

Phil sees the shadow of his boys but as he turns, the shadows disappear. Phil just holds his head in his hands, plates at every seat but every seat except his own is empty.

(Phil can feel the torn ties that were in his boy’s hearts. The sound of beating now long gone, and the full silence choking Phil. Phil knows that none of his boys were safe in that world and that he won’t ever be happy again).


	13. Moonlight Shines Off Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 : Enemies  
> (Sorry for the delay, but I hope that you like it!).

The warriors meet on a nighttime cliff edge (gods at the edge of the world).

The stealth warrior has supplies tied around the belt that crosses over his shoulder, and his bright green hoodie stands out against the dark sky. The brutal warrior stands next to him, his cloak flying slightly in the wind, and his crown shining in the moonlight. Both of them have weapons at their sides, the stealth warrior has an axe and the brutal warrior has a trident, both of the weapons shining with enchantments (more powerful than every army combined).

Neither of them says a word, they just look out at the moon on the horizon. The silence is nothing unusual for the brutal warrior who is a man of few words because, despite his name, the stealth warrior is always ranting about something. The only sound is the wind below around them and the water at the bottom of the cliff (the jagged stone edges below them).

The stealth warrior thinks back on his family, the (vice-president) sleeping man, the arsonist, the half-angel, and the cat (they haven’t all been in the same room for a while). He knows that half of them are sort of on the devil’s side, at least on paper. The other two have their own nation that is above this all, and the stealth warrior is on the devil’s side at least in the war that is approaching. However, he doesn’t truly care what side he is on, as long as his family is okay.

The brutal warrior thinks of his family as well, the muse, the (true) hero, and the bee (the angel is somewhere else, he always is). He also thinks about his “friends”, the baker, the duck, and the fox. His three brothers are all on the same side in law, but their ideals are so different. Chaos or law, freedom or destruction, love or hate. Techno will just support his brothers and the side that lets him fight the most.

At this moment, both of them look at each other, out of the corners of their eyes, and the world freezes. Every bird stops chirping, the waves slow, and every person even if they aren’t aware of it stops breathing. The world sets the stage for their gods, gives them the full attention they deserve.

In a flash, both of them are holding their weapons at each others’ necks. They look at each other directly in the eyes, since both of their masks, a white smile, and a pig, are on the ground below them. Neither of their hands shake as the sharp edges are mere centimeters away from their necks.

They have a moment of understanding because they began as frenemies, rivals against each other for the title of the best. After they got over their own egos, they became friends, as someone else that they could rant to for hours about their thoughts, but things changed. They were both loyal to those that they loved, and that forced them onto opposite sides.

Both sides wanted a final battle between them all, and the two warriors agreed that instead of that, they would just fight themselves. Now, here they are. Both of them know that they are equally matched, it would just matter who could battle through blood loss the best. They respect each other in this moment but respect doesn’t matter in war.

They both take a step forward and the world blinks.

(Only one of them will leave here, but either way, there will be a family who will never be the same again. They might be gods but they were both kids, only a few years ago. They still are. They are the world’s greatest warriors that have ever lived, but they are still just Techno and Dream and that’s all they should have been).


	14. Misery Loves Company (A Fox's Fable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 : Insecurity/Self-doubt  
> (I love Fundy so much, I am happy that he now has 2 million subs. He deserves it so much! I hope you enjoy this one-shot).

Diary Entry #15 :

I have never been the protagonist, and I never will be (I don’t deserve to be).

I don't remember my parents, I can only assume that they lived in a village that wasn’t so kind to hybrids because the smell of smoke brings back a faint memory of a woman’s voice (when I burned the flag down, I heard her cries echo through my ears). I remember my early life of living in the wild. The smell of wild berries, the cold chill of the river, the sound of birds chirping.

I spent the first 10 years of my life alone. I built myself a small home in a cave from whatever I could find, I learned as I went. It helped that I could hear and smell better than the average human, my senses might even be better than the average hybrid since I tapped into my “feral” side for so long (I was always too much like myself to be worth anything).

I found Dream’s part of the world when I was eleven and it took a while since I barely understood how English worked, but they taught me how to be a “person” (I have always needed someone to be better than me). They taught me how to build buildings, how to cook, but most importantly they introduced me to redstone.

(The one thing that I am good at).

I learned how to make machines that could do things that even I barely understood. Redstone made me worth something in the end, and I did so much of it that my claws are now stained red from the stuff. These years were the best years of my life because I was just me, and I was worth something (those thoughts were just me trying to cover up my worthlessness).

Eventually, Tommy and Tubbo arrived. I saw something of myself in them, whether it was the fear of being worth something or the laughter that some people thought was just a bit too loud, I don’t know. I became a brother to them, I played pranks with them, we would spend nights telling jokes till the sun rose (they were worth more than me).

One day, they told me that their older brother, Wilbur had started a nation, a place where people could do whatever they wanted and I just came along with, not because I truly wanted freedom but because I just wanted to be with my friends. I helped them build walls that reached to the sky. There was also Eret (we weren’t ever really friends).

I and Eret knew each other from before, and we talked some but this brought us closer. We spent so much time talking about everything and anything in the quiet moments. He was a friend and he told me that I was worth something. I never believed him, and I guess I shouldn’t have (I know I understand being a traitor almost too well).

I wasn’t ever truly in the L’manburg war, I was just on the sidelines. My dreams are full of explosions, duels, swords, and betrayal. The fight afterward was more of my conflict anyway. Fungi was a fox that I found in the woods when I was 6, he had been at my side since. Sapnap killed him without a second thought (the fact that I had the same ears and tail as he did make me feel less like an outcast).

Sapnap knew how much he meant to me, but he still slaughtered him for no reason. It made anger burn through me for weeks and all my memories of that time are just shaded red. I fought him, I almost won, but he beat me. I couldn’t even avenge my poor pet’s life (I was never strong enough to fight back).

No one else helped me besides Niki. Poor sweet Niki. She is worth a lot more than me, she is an angel compared to me. Me, a person who hates himself so much that the hatred spills out onto others. That is why I took her on as my vice-president for our political party. I just wanted to make a country where war could be abandoned for once, where people could live in harmony (where no one else would have to lose everything to get a scrap of attention).

I knew that we were most likely not going to win, so when we were in the last place, I was fine with that. However, when Schlatt won, my heart immediately froze because I saw what I could become in that man. Someone who had been so ignored that they decided that if everyone else was forgotten, they would be worth something (I think I was already there).

I made the split-second decision that I couldn’t immediately go to Tommy’s side (Wilbur’s side technically but I always felt that Tommy sacrificed more) so I put on a mask of supporting Schlatt. When I decided to burn the flag down, the mask burned onto my face as I did and my position was secured (but what if I never actually was faking it).

I have been stuck under this devil’s rule for almost months now, watching Tubbo and Quackity become skeletons of their former selves (I was already a skeleton). The festival was meant to make things better but it only ended with Tubbo’s blood-stained in the wood. Schlatt made me scrub it out and it turned my claws red now with blood instead of redstone.

My mask burns down, I have to rip it off now. I can’t do this anymore, attempted murder of a boy that I once considered a brother is just too far (my brain tells me I should have stopped so long ago). I have to tell Pogtopia the truth now, and I know that they won’t accept me but I have to try (I barely accept myself).

(Fights between foxes are common, but they are rarely to the death. However, it has been recorded that some fights have been to the death and if food has been scarce, a fox is willing to eat another fox. It has also been recorded that sometimes, though rarely, vixens will kill other den’s cubs to feed her own cubs. I am a cub that needs to be killed to feed the other den. I am not worth anything, and I can’t quite remember when I thought of myself this way. I think I always have).


	15. Gebrochene Schwester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 : Interests/Hobbies  
> (Writer's block is a bitch. However, Niki is a queen and she needs more recognition).

Niki is patient and observative, but of course, she is. 

Every good baker needs patience and observation skills.

Niki hasn’t had the opportunity to truly bake as much as she used to in months since she lost her bakery. She doesn’t even think that if she got it back that any of her supplies would be left. The most that she has been able to make is the bread that is made with half the ingredients that she usually has. Most of the time, she would have thrown that bread away but all food is needed in Pogtopia (however, Techno and Wilbur still seem to be the same weight while Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and even Quackity are skins and bones).

Niki is patient, however, and she can wait until things go back to normal and she can get her bakery, her home back. She has her friends and they are what keep her stable, so she is okay as long as she has them. Plus, Niki is an observant woman, she can tell how people feel and it is sometimes too much, so putting it into more basic terms helps her empathetic heart.

Niki can compare Tommy to shortbread. Whenever you have to make a biscuit, most people make shortbread since it is easiest. But, shortbread is not simple, folding butter for biscuits is not easy (Niki would always use shortbread for all of her bases). Tommy is like that. Most people think of him as just a loud, obnoxious boy but he is three-dimensional. He is a loyal, strong-willed, and smart friend and leader. 

(Shortbread is also a crumbling biscuit. Tommy is still just a kid, he shouldn’t have to be a leader. He should just be allowed to be who he wants to be, not what actual adults need him to be. Tommy is loud, but most of it is a mask so that he can’t be betrayed again).

Niki can compare Tubbo to cupcakes. Everyone can make cupcakes, and like all cakes, they can be in any flavor (Niki always made vanilla or chocolate, everyone liked them). Cupcakes are easy to make, even a beginner can make one. Tubbo is loved and giving to all. He is kind and generous, to everyone. He is also smarter than anyone gives him credit for, and is an amazing fighter when he needs to be.

(Cupcakes are also easy to mess up. Tubbo is a kid, he shouldn’t be remembered for his sly intelligence or his fighting ability. He should be remembered as a kid, even if Schlatt would have called him a coward. Tubbo is kind, but that kindness has been often taken advantage of).

Niki can compare Wilbur to chocolate. If you try to make something from chocolate, it is a mess. It is almost impossible on a hot day or if you take too long. Chocolate is difficult but rewarding (Niki used to love chocolate). He is creative and loving. He is a wonderful musician, older brother, and leader.

(Chocolate needs to have a good snap. Wilbur broke so easily that Niki wondered if he was already cracked. He was always the one above it all, the president. He should have just been plain ol’ Wilbur, but that man died even before the 16th).

Niki can compare Quackity to a donut. Donuts need to be fried, and it takes a certain amount of time. Any more, any less, the entire thing is ruined. Donuts are as versatile as a cake when it comes to flavors (Niki used to not like donuts, but now she does). Quackity is comedic and cheerful. He is actually so smart, technically more than anyone else in Pogtopia, bookwise at least. 

(Donuts are dry and are so easy to break. Quackity was thrown from an abusive leader to an abusive leader without a blink. His wings shake at the sound of a shout. His smiles are so forced that they seem to leave smile scars).

Niki can compare Fundy to sugar cookies. Most people love them, but no one bothers to make them. They are sweet beyond belief and are actually semi-hard to make if you don’t pay attention. Sugar cookies are crumbly and soft (Niki doesn’t have enough sugar to make them anymore). Fundy is fun and loveable. He is a proud soldier and the best medic ever.

(Everyone says that they have had a sugar cookie, but most haven’t. Fundy was left behind and anytime he tries to get loved back, he doesn’t get anything. He is an orphan, he is an advisor for a country where he is the only natural-born citizen. Niki misses him).

Niki can compare Eret to jelly cake. It is all detail-work, all of the fine corners to make something that looks nice. It takes at least 4 hours to make something workable. The end product is one of the best things ever though (Most people don’t like jelly but Niki does). Eret is gentle and mature. They are a wonderful king and are loyal now, they have learned from their mistakes.

(Jelly, like chocolate, melts in the heat. Eret made a horrible mistake, and Niki knows how much they hurt her boys. Eret is trying hard to get better though, even if they no longer have their castle and their title).

Niki is a good baker, at least, she thinks that she is. Most bakes take patience and accurate observations. The easiest bakes still take over an hour at the least. Niki might be only recently turned nineteen years old, but she is the mature older sister for all of Pogtopia. It takes a lot out of her to be positive but it is okay.

(Niki is used to getting burned so that everyone else gets what they want).


	16. I Say See You Later (Because Goodbyes are Too Hard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 : Catchphrases  
> (I'm sorry, but my Fundy hyperfixation is in full swing. Might have a double or triple upload tomorrow to catch up).

You are running from one of your pranks with Eret (before L’manburg was even a whisper).

You both had just placed wither roses all over Ponk’s base, and his shouts echo behind both of you, but the sound is muted by your shared laughter. You both keep running until you manage to get to the wildflower fields that are all over the world. Your stomach hurts from the laughter as you stare at the bright blue sky above (no smoke in sight).

Eret’s laughter flicks out as they ask you if you managed to get all your stuff from when you drop it as you began to run. You take your bag out and pour it out between the two of you. You both shift through your stuff and manage to find all of your stuff. You spot a flower crown that Tubbo made for you and you quickly place it on Eret’s head (a softer crown than gold).

They quickly grab at it, before straightening their flower crown and sunglasses. You slightly scoff at them before taking their sunglasses off. They immediately try to grab them, but you just tell them that they don’t have to hide their eyes with you. Eret just softly smiles and puts their sunglasses in their pocket (you haven’t seen their eyes in months).

You two just spend the rest of the day, telling stories and jokes watching as the sun slowly begins to descend in the sky. The sky begins to turn orange when Eret sits up and says that they have to get back home now. You stand up and put a hand down to lift them up. They take it, and you drag them back to their feet (your hands are now covered in shrapnel scars).

Eret pulls you into a hug before ruffling your hair and ears. You yell at them and smack their hands away while they laugh. They put their sunglasses back on, before they begin to walk back to their base. They wave to you as you walk away, you raise your hand as well, and shout,

“See ya, Eret!”

(Why did they leave you alone?)

-x-x-x-x-

You are sitting on the walls of L’manburg (it is after the war, but the worst is yet to come).

You are wrapped in bandages from the explosions, and your hands hurt just touching the stone. Your tail rests at your side still, because your usual explosive energy is weakened for a moment because you are just so fucking tired. You go to rub your ears, because there is still that faint ringing that has yet to fade (the ringing is still there).

You hear the sound of people beginning to climb up the ladder next to you. You look and see Tommy and Tubbo, both of them with uneasy smiles on their faces. Tommy is still pale from the blood loss from the duel. Tubbo’s burn scars seem almost aggravated and stand out against his skin (your heart aches at the fact that they got hurt because you were too weak).

Tubbo quietly asks if they can sit up here with you. You just smile and shift around, so that there is space for both of them at your sides. They both look like they almost expected you to say no, and you faintly wonder why. Tubbo sits at your left side and tucks into your side, while Tommy sits on your right side and rests his head on your shoulder.

You wrap your arms around them and just sit there in silence for a while. Tommy, then sleepily asks you why does he miss the people who hurt him? You just reply that it is okay, you miss them too. He just slightly nods before turning back to the horizon. Your grip tightens around them both, hoping that you can protect them from the world (you weren’t able to).

You eventually find that both Tommy and Tubbo are now asleep next to you. Their faces are calm and they look at peace. You don’t move an inch, and just let them continue to rest, hoping for a better future for all of you. You quietly whisper while giving them both a kiss on the head,

“See ya, Tubbo.”

“See ya, Tommy.”

(How long has it been since you had your little brothers?)

-x-x-x-x-

You tighten your bag and step into Niki’s bakery (it is abandoned now, its owner now long gone).

You step inside and the smell of freshly baked bread floods your senses. The moss that has grown in the stone’s cracks is bright green and feels soft against your touch. You see Fungi’s pet bed in the corner and your heart breaks once more, but you shake it off. You place your bag down, and quietly call out for Niki (your ears now echo with her screams).

You hear a plate get placed down on a counter, and you hear her voice call out saying that she will be right there. She turns around the corner, her hair up in a tight bun to avoid getting it in the food. Her apron and hands are covered in flour, and she wipes it in a towel that she has at her side. She looks up and smiles at you with a bright grin (she would never smile at you now).

She runs up and she gives you a big hug, as she breaks away she quickly jumps up before grabbing a thing from her pocket. It is a little wooden painted figurine of a sleeping fox in her hand. Niki gives it to you with a smile and you take it carefully. You take it and smile at it before placing it softly in your pocket (you still have it, the paint is chipped though).

Niki grabs your bag and puts it over her shoulder. She then grabs your hand and pulls you into the kitchen. You spend the rest of the day helping her bake a batch of sugar cookies. If you both end up with flour all over from a food fight, who’s to say? You stay there until moonlight shines through the entrance (you haven’t had a night where you felt safe in months).

You begin to leave as it gets later, but not before Niki packs a couple of cookies in your bag. She gives you a hug, lifting you slightly off your feet as you go to leave. You stand there at the entrance with a small smile as you leave, calling out behind you,

“See ya, Niki!”

(Why are you questioning the reason for why she hates you now?)

-x-x-x-x-

You are walking over to L’mantree (the only thing left from home).

The obsidian that used to protect it now has an entrance for people to walk in through. You have a bouquet of asphodel in your hand, the flowers that you picked from New L’manburg’s gardens. You put your hands over your eyes and look up into the sky to see where the sun is now. You can assume that it is around 4 pm now, which is your visiting time (you know that he liked schedules).

You also have a guitar over your shoulder that you have been learning to play songs on. You walk through the obsidian entrance into the small shaded L’mantree grove. You see the old revolution outfit and beanie that have been left on the grave are still nicely folded. You lightly place the asphodel bouquet on the clothes (asphodel represents regrets that follow to the grave, but you don’t know if he has any).

You sit down in front of the grave, placing your guitar next to you. You start to talk to Wilbur about how your day has been going, and that you hope that he likes the floors. You try to ignore how there are no responses, and that you are just talking to a dead man’s grave. You used to despise Wilbur, but you gave up on anger a long time ago (you don’t feel much anymore).

You then pick up the guitar and begin to play. You almost swear that you can hear Wilbur singing alongside you. You stay here for about an hour before you realize that your visiting time is up. The sun is still bright and you can almost swear you feel a chill breeze brush your head. It feels faintly like a kiss (you forgot that Wilbur cared for you as a little brother once).

So, you put your guitar away and put it over your shoulder. You stand up, wiping the grass off your legs. However, before you walk away from the grave, you quietly whisper to the dead who aren’t coming,

“See ya, Wilbur.”

(Why did he leave you behind?)

-x-x-x-x- 

(You have always told people that you would see them later). 

(You never saw them again).


	17. Some Businessmen go to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 : Branding/Persona  
> (More Schlatt/Lunch Club shit, I am just nostalgic for the SMPLive days. Once again, warning in the notes here now for Schlatt and Lunch Club if you need it. Your triggers are valid, stay safe!)

The alcohol is burning and strong (it feels like the fire in my soul).

I am leaning against the counters that are still in Wilbur’s ol’ disgusting caravan, I should have gotten rid of them a while ago but I don’t really care. I can faintly hear fighting outside, swords clashing against each other and a scream or two echoing alongside with it, but I can’t find the effort to care. I don’t really care much anymore, this cursed country could blow up for all I care (I never felt like I was at home here, my real home is long gone).

I hear people begin to walk towards the van, so I sit up and stumble towards the middle of the van. I take another swig as they walk in. I see dozens of people walk in the door, and I look up to see even more of them looking in through the hole in the ceiling. None of their faces really register in my mind, so I just glare as they surround me, covered in armor (I don’t wear armor, my words and my horns are sharper than any weapon).

My vision clears for a moment as I see Fundy appear in front of me. The damned fox left my country for people who were even bigger tyrants than me. He was smart, he made traps and weapons that served this country well. He is a fucking coward for giving in to Wilbur’s rebellion. I gave him all the power he could ever need (power is not worth more than family, but I forgot that).

I drink the rest of the bottle then point it in his face, yelling about how he is worth nothing and how he shouldn’t have left. I feel a blade press against my neck as I step closer to Fundy. I sneer my teeth and look to see Wilbur standing there with a sword in hand. His face is dark and his jaw is tightly clenched (he never used to look like this back home).

I let him push me back and as I stumble back, I see Quackity also standing there. I immediately turn on my feet before I lean forward towards him. Quackity was my vice-president and he left just because I pushed him to be better. I might have destroyed that White House of his, but that was ugly anyway. Quackity is an idiot, I don’t even need him (I am really just afraid because I know that he is smarter than me).

I grab one of the bottles that were scattered across the floor and smash it against the counters. The glass sticks into my hand, but it doesn’t matter. I point the weapon at Quackity, screaming about how he left me, and I feel someone grab my arm and pull me once again causing me to drop the bottle. My vision goes swirly and my stomach flips at the sudden movement (my heart also seems to skip a beat).

A crossbow appears between my eyes and I see that damned kid Tommy standing there, Wilbur behind him. I see Wilbur manically grin and he asks me if I have any last words, but as I try to open my mouth, the words catch. I start to feel a tightness emerge in my chest, it feels like my heart is getting squeezed (it reminds you faintly of how lava feels when it burns your skin).

I start to feel lightheaded and the images of the people start to swirl around me, their features getting more and more blurry. My entire body seems to stiffen up, and I struggle to stay on my feet. For the first time in years, I feel panic begin to build. It feels faintly like the alcohol I just drank. It burns, but it is a cold chill, frostbite of anxiety that causes my heart to beat even faster (I don’t even notice when I drop to my knees in pain).

The burning in my heart and frostbite panic seem to mix and grow. I start to gasp for air, but each breath gets shallower and shallower as my heart reaches its fastest point. My heart starts to skip a beat or two until I am able to count the seconds between each beat. I blink and find myself on my back, the blurry images of people starting to crowd me even more (at least I will die, getting what I wanted, the attention that is all for me).

My vision suddenly goes bright and hyper-detailed, like someone turned the world’s color up, or like someone sharpened the image, and in this moment, the smooth businessman Schlatt disappears. Left behind is Schlatt, the kid who was raised to believe to kill whatever I found terrifying, and then I was told that people are the worst monsters, only to give a weapon and told to kill what was scary. I am once again just a kid who doesn’t know what the fuck he is doing (my family was what kept me stable).

Then, as soon as it went bright and hyper-detailed, the world goes gray. I can almost see fog suddenly surround me and the people around me fade away. The tightness around my heart stops and I also feel my heart skip a beat, and skip a beat, and skip a beat, and skip a beat…

I feel my heart stop.

My vision cuts off.

I wake up to find myself in a field, a bright blue sky above. I sit up and find myself, no longer in a suit, but a large blue hoodie. I stand up and as I take a step forward, I see them. My brothers. Travis is making a flower crown of zinnias, a huge grin on his face. Cooper stands next to him, his skateboard at his side. Noah straightens his jacket and puts a book away at his side. Ted looks away from the others and he turns to me, shouting my name. Charlie wipes some extra slime of his hair before he yells a pun about me taking too much time. Carson smiles a huge grin, before putting his hand out to me.

I just stare at them, before laughing, an actual genuine laugh for the first time in years. I smile and run towards to my brothers, yelling about how I am sorry that I took so long but I wanted to come back home in style. All seven of our laughs mix together into a chorus of joy at being reunited (in the afterlife).

(Schlatt gets an “official” funeral. People mostly spit on his grave and call him an asshole, but if he was still here, he would have done the same for anyone else. No one takes care of the grave so weeds and heliotrope grow from the dirt. Urban legends say that if you go to the grave alone at sunset, you might hear a group of men laughing and a feeling of relief will fill your heart before the feeling gets washed away by the wind).


	18. Don't Tell Them Yet (Give Them a Few More Years of Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 : Future Self  
> (I wrote this in like 30 minutes but I think it is one of my better works. Here is my signature, some good ol' SBI angst).

Tommy and Tubbo, as most 8-years-olds do, fall asleep almost immediately after saying they won’t.

Both of them are resting in their beds. It has been a crazy day of getting supplies with Dad before play-fighting with Techie while Wilby works on his new song. They are both exhausted. Sleep takes them easily, each of them comfortable under their blankets. However, unlike most nights, they have a dream that stands out (their dreams are usually an average child’s dreams or flashbacks to their time on the floating islands).

They both find themselves standing in a big ravine. They immediately look at each other with grins since they have had shared dreams before, but this one already seems like one of the cooler ones they have had (they don’t think to realize that shared dreams aren’t normal). They grab each others hand and start to run through this strange place, hoping that they can find something cool (they don’t feel the chilling cold that seems to be soaked into this place).

Tommy spots a bright doorway, so he drags Tubbo over to it. Inside, they see a huge potato farm, but what really catches their attention is the man farming in the field. He wears a king’s garb, crown and all. He has a very long pink braid with pig ears and tusks. It takes a moment but the twin boys realize that he is a grown-up version of Techie and they look in awe at how cool he looks (they don’t see the bags under his eyes or the bloodstains on his weapons).

The grown-up Techie doesn’t seem to able to see the twin boys, so they get bored and run out to see what else they can find. They see a man, with a dark blue beanie and duck wings run past them with a slightly unsettled expression. They don’t recognize him, but he seems to be cool from what they have seen. The boys keep walking until they see a man in a brown trenchcoat sitting on a bench (they don’t notice how the scared man ran from this bench).

They approach to get a closer look at the man. He has slightly tangled brown hair and a black beanie over the mess. He is wearing a torn brown trenchocoat and cracked round glasses. It takes even longer than with Techie for the boys to realize who this is, it is Wilby. The boys laugh and wonder why he has such a weird crazy man costume on (they don’t see the man’s blackening cracked fingertips or sickly pale skin).

The grown-up Wilby seems a little stressed, so the boys leave him alone. They keep walking around until they find another doorway. They walk in to see a small row of janky white beds. On one of them, a black-blonde-haired woman in blue overalls is resting. She looks very nice and kinda reminds the boys of Dad. Their main focus is dragged away, however, to another bed (they don’t see how this “medical bay” has no clean bandages or potions).

They see a blonde teen, with a bright green bandana and red-white t-shirt sitting in a chair at the side of one of the beds. In the bed is a brunette teen with a torn suit and burned green tie. He is covered in bloody bandages but they don’t cover up the burn scars that reach onto his face. Tommy and Tubbo realize with a start that these two kinda look like them (they purposely ignore how their older versions are covered in many different types of scars).

Tommy and Tubbo sneak to the bedside of older Tubbo. He looks pained even in sleep, and older Tommy is holding his hand while staring at his twin’s face intensely. The two 8-year-olds are even scared to wonder what happened to them to leave them here. They don’t think that they even want to know (they wonder where Dad is, he said that he would always be there if any of his boys got hurt).

Tommy and Tubbo start to hear someone sing. They look up to the Older Tommy who is starting to sing. He is singing about a place called “L’manburg”, whatever that is. The younger boys decided to sit on the bed, careful to sit on the older Tubbo, even if he wouldn’t feel them either way. The younger boys start to attempt to sing along with the “L’manburg” song in hopes that it will make older Tubbo and Tommy feel better (Tommy faintly hears two young boys sing alongside him).

They stay here until they both slowly start to wake up. They both walk downstairs for breakfast but once they get there, they immediately hug Techie, Wilby, and Dad. Wilby asks the twins why they wanted a hug this early in the morning, even if he isn’t complaining. The boys just say that they wanted to make sure that everyone is happy (at this time, they are. The family is whole in this world, not anymore though).

(In modern times, Techno continues to work in the fields. Wilbur continues to mumble about explosions to himself. Phil is still far away from here, unaware of everything. Tommy is singing with a desperate hope that it will wake his twin up. Tubbo sleeps, his mind attacked by nightmares. None of them even close to being happy).


	19. The Tale of Three Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 : Medieval  
> (I wanted to write something about the Dream Team, so here you all are! Hope you like it!)

Once upon a time, there were three princes, the forest prince, the crown prince, and the fire prince.

The forest prince’s kingdom was hidden deep within the woods, the castle hidden by the huge trees and dense fog. The kingdom was mostly home to hunters, artists, and foragers. It was mostly composed of small towns that all surrounded one big castle. The forest prince was known throughout the land as the best warrior ever known, and many believed that he led the country’s spy operations (he was the best spy ever seen, he seemed to blend into the shadows).

The crown prince’s kingdom was the main royalty who ruled over the land. The castle was the largest of the three and was visible for miles for it was in the middle of a meadow-based area. The kingdom was home to merchants, farmers, and nobles. The prince was known as an amazing archer and leader, he helped the country in its diplomatic missions (he never missed a single shot, even in the pouring rain).

The fire prince’s kingdom was a kingdom that was buried in the large mountain ranges. The castle was built into the mountain, and the people lived at the mountains’ base. The kingdom was home to miners, artisans, and weapon-makers. The prince was able to make the best weapons ever seen and was specialized in swords (the molten metal seemed to almost move with him).

It was known across the land that the three princes were good friends, having known each other since childhood because their countries were strong allies. Whenever there was a meeting, you could always find the three dueling or running through the castles for fun. The three were inseparable, brothers in all but blood (they also helped each other learn how to control the powers deep within). 

In all of the countries, there was a population that was considered less than. It was the population of hybrids. Hybrids, being half-human and half-creature. The rulers of all three kingdoms didn’t think too nicely to these people, despite the fact that they were never dangerous or aggressive (the rulers never noticed that their children seemed more kind to these people).

One day, the rulers began to notice small fights breaking out between their army and some of the hybrids. The hybrids won these fights more often than not, which made the rulers very mad. It got to the point where the hybrids seemed to know where the army was going next and then they would attack (no one ever noticed the princes disappearing in the dead of night).

The rulers began to suspect that the hybrids were getting information from someone within the castle ranks. The rulers began to interrogate all of the servants, soldiers, nobles that had any contact with them in the hope that they could find the mole. Any hybrids that were found doing anything even close to illegal were immediately arrested (they never even thought to talk to their sons).

These fights began to get more and more frequent, all of the rulers decided to move to the main royal’s castle for safety. The hybrids began to swarm the castle, they overpowered the soldiers massively. The rebellion managed to get in, none of the servants at all able to stop them. The hybrids managed to find the room where the rulers and their sons were hiding (the sons didn’t seem as concerned about the invasion).

The rulers immediately yelled for their sons, who were all strong fighters, to protect them. The sons instead turned to their parents and ran into the crowds which didn’t attack them. The rulers immediately yelled at their sons, wondering why they weren’t being attacked, but the three boys just turned around and dropped their disguises.

The forest prince’s eyes turned purple, black freckles scattered across his body, and a pair of black dragon wings grew from his back. The royal prince grew white spikes across his limbs, his fingers became webbed, and his eyes glowed faintly white. The fire prince’s hands glowed orange, white spots appear across his skin, and black ink tears spilled down his face.

The rulers grew angry that their own sons were hybrids, but their sons just smiled and said that their parents’ rule was over. The hybrids swarmed the rulers, and this is how our new kings came to power. They threw their parents into prison and took over their kingdoms. They gave hybrids equal rights, and they made sure that everyone could live comfortably.

Our new kings are kind and fair. They combined their three kingdoms into one. They have two main advisors, a cat-hybrid and an angel/demon hybrid and they both help lead with generosity. They have established councils to help with laws and rules. They took all the extra money that was wasted on wars and they put it into helping communities. They are better than their parents ever were.

Gods bless, King Dream, King George, and King Sapnap!


	20. They Had a Plan (and It Didn't Happen, but Who Cares?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 : Friendship/Family Dynamic  
> (All of my fics are family dynamic, so I decided to choose friendship. Karl and Quackity's dynamic is one of my favorites on the DreamSMP, they are both so funny. Also, all of the "flirty" jokes are platonic, no shipping here. Enjoy this fluff!)

Karl loves Quackity, but gods, the man can’t build.

Karl was working on New Rutabaga, shoveling away all of the extra snow and making blueprints for extra walls. It was taking longer than he planned for things to get going, and Karl may support Manburg but Schlatt is bad at giving out supplies. Karl doesn’t care much for Manburg, he just wants to support his friends (it felt bad when he told on Eret for talking to Pogtopia).

Karl sent out a message on his communicator to the general chat in the hopes that someone would respond and be able to help him with the work. No one responded except for Quackity who typed out in all caps that he was coming. He also added a winky face at the end which makes Karl laugh (Quackity is good at keeping spirits high and anger low, he has learned that he has to).

Karl waits for about 10 minutes until he starts to hear Quackity yelling from the distance. He looks up to see Quackity gliding down from the hills that surround them both. Quackity’s yellow duck wings are slightly dirty and he has a dirty blue hoodie on, but his beanie is still tight on his head (he somehow looks more comfortable in dirty clothes than a suit).

Quackity lands and immediately runs up to tackle Karl in a hug, screaming ‘me perdonas’ at the top of his lungs. Karl screams then find himself laying in the snow, Quackity standing over him with a smile. Quackity helps Karl up as Karl complains about how his hoodie is ruined. Quackity looks over invisible glasses and says that Karl has 20 versions of the same hoodie, he will be fine. Karl just stutters but he doesn’t say no (Karl isn’t a good liar when it comes down to it).

Karl then begins to explain what help he will need to get this country up and running. He points out what stone he needs to be mined, what types of wood are needed, and what chests they should go in. Quackity nods and takes all of this info in before saluting, and grabbing a pickaxe, and heading off into the hills, Karl yelling after him to pay attention (Quackity slightly flinches at the sound of shouting, but Karl isn’t a president so all is well).

Karl then starts to build a cabin on the highest point of New Rutabaga, and he quietly hums to himself. He works for about an hour or two until he hears Quackity yelling for him to come over. Karl turns to see that Quackity has built a small hut from cobblestone and oak wood that is functional but is so, so ugly (Quackity was a man of words, not of action).

Quackity begins to brag about he is such an amazing builder. Karl just rubs his temples like he has a headache, and then just says deadpan that the hut is so bad. Quackity immediately looks offended and begins to yell about how the building is in the eyes of the beholder. Karl just tries to bury his laughter while arguing back (Quackity is good at debates, but he doesn’t have to try with this).

They continue to playfully argue back and forth until Quackity grabs Karl’s pickaxe in retaliation before he begins to run away. Karl immediately screams and runs after Quackity, screaming about giving it back. Their shared laughter echos across the mountains, filling the silence with joy (people hear it for miles and smile at the thought).

Karl manages to catch up and get his pickaxe. He leads Quackity back to New Rutabaga where they spend the rest of the day working on the cabin. Quackity listens to all of Karl’s instructions while at the same time, telling all the jokes he can. They work until sunset when the cabin is finally done so Karl pulls Quackity inside and gives him some chicken for their dinner (Karl is concerned about how skinny Quackity has gotten since he moved to Pogtopia). 

They both spend the next hour or two, talking back and forth about everything and anything. Quackity eventually has to leave, so he goes to the cabin door and as he turns to say goodbye, Karl gives him a big hug. Quackity pauses before accepting it, and Karl lets go, saying that his fiance better takes care of himself. Quackity laughs before walking off into the night.

(Karl is unaware of this at the moment, but this is the happiest that Quackity had felt in months. Quackity is also unaware that he has the same effect on Karl, but as we all know, friendship is like that sometimes). 


	21. Too Many Hens in the Coop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 : Fantasy/Magic  
> (My D&D hyperfixation went feral in this one-shot, and I was just rewatching old MCC's so I was in the mood for including as many people as I could. Sorry if it is a bit of a mess, I might write out all my D&D headcanons soon, who knows, but I most likely will).

Phil is taking the role call of everyone in the base, but it isn’t going as well as he hoped.

Phil’s wings are behind his back as he navigates the base’s tight corridors, his heavy armor clanking as he walks. He has a scroll in his hands, crossing off names. He has already managed to find Illumina, the changeling who was practicing with his daggers, Tapl, who was sharpening his half-orc teeth, and Fruit, who was fixing his bowstrings, with Quig who was sitting next to him, both of the half-elves working together.

Phil walks into the main room to find Shelby and Hbomb throwing a ball back and forth, but he can see Shelby using her magic to help with her small size disadvantage and Hbomb’s companion, Link, attempting to distract her so Phil knows that the game won’t end for a while. He spots Scott, sitting on the couch, nursing his headache from organizing MCC, and Phil grabs the firbolg an extra cup of tea.

Phil hears a crash from the dueling room and he just sighs, before beginning to walk into the room. He sees Ant, sitting in the bleachers, the tabaxi looks concerned but his attention is drawn to Bad, who is pulling at his horns in frustration as George, Sapnap, and Dream wrestle in front of him. Dream’s scales are covered in water from George’s hair but it is immediately steaming up from Sapnap’s fire. Bad looks at Phil in hope that he can help him, but Phil just checks all of their names off the scroll before walking out.

Phil steps over the tripwire that Skeppy had left, and the warforged just grumbles at his failed prank. Phil continues even further into the base and as he opens one of the bedroom doors, he sees a complete mess. Finn is doing Zelk makeup in the corner, the elf sitting still as the changeling applies blush with his magic. Vurb is screaming, his sword clanging behind him as Mega chases after him, signing multiple quori swears. Spifey just practices on his lute in the middle of the chaos completely unaware. Phil just turns on his heel and speedwalks out.

Phil has to dodge Micheal, who is flying after Burren who is running away, armor clanking with every step and he also spots Krinios, who is walking after both of them while he tinkers with an invention. Quackity eggs the chase on, his wings flapping excitedly while Wisp and Punz try to calm him down, both of their weapons resting at their sides. He also finds Niki in the kitchen, her holy symbol shining as Fundy and Eret steal the extra sweets, both of them casting cantrips back and forth.

Phil spends the next couple of hours, finding everyone that he can before he finally finds everyone that he can see. He leaves the scroll on Scott’s sleeping chest, before walking to his dorm. He finds Tubbo and Tommy already asleep, the satyr and tiefling laying in their matching beds. Wilbur is softly playing music in the corner, his hair still soaking wet while Techno reads a book, as he fidgets with his tusks.

Phil throws his armor off, leaving him in his loose casual clothes as Techno asks him how his day went. Phil just mutters a quiet ‘shit’ before immediately passing out in his bed. Wilbur’s and Techno’s laughter barely stifled at their father’s grumpy nature, and when Scott asks who will take role call next time, Phil doesn’t even think to volunteer.


	22. The Space Between the Stars (Where I Won't Go When I am Gone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 : Sci-fi/space  
> (I had a bit of writer's block with this but here you go. I turned 15 on the 25th which is pog. Plus, I think you can see my space hyperfixation knowledge in this, in some parts, but I hope it adds more flavor).

I don’t even see my own breath (there isn’t any oxygen out here).

They shot me out because they thought that I killed him. I didn’t. He was my own brother, I would never do that to him. I couldn’t defend myself though, nothing I could even try would stop this. I am now just floating in the infinite expanse of nothingness, my helmet having been taken from me before they sent me out to the forever sea (I can’t remember if they were sad. The void takes away most thoughts).

I can see a star faintly in the distance, it looks so close but I know that it is thousands of miles away. I remember the logs talking about how it is the second biggest star in this galaxy. I hope that my corpse gets pulled into its orbit and turned into dust. I will probably burn up quickly from the speed that I am floating (perhaps my dust will be added into one of the close planets’ moons).

My blood feels like it is burning. Everything else feels bitter cold, except for my blood. It feels like someone is stabbing me with a burning hot knife, and they just won’t stop. I can only assume that the void is trying to steal the oxygen from my bloodstream and as a result, my blood is boiling (but, not with anger or grief, for once). 

I can barely see anything. My eyes are too full of tears that are turning to ice. I don’t think I would even want to see the void. I know that it would drive me mad, and I would rather be sentient in my final moments. The space in between the stars is too empty, and I know that it would just speed my death up (maybe that would be better).

I faintly think wonder if there are any black holes nearby. I wouldn’t be able to see them, of course, but it is a pessimistic thought. I would get pulled in and before I could even comprehend it, I would be compressed into myself until I am just a faint idea of mass. I can hear my teachers’ lectures about how a black hole that has the mass of the Earth could fit in the palm of my hand, so I know that I would be less than a speck (they wouldn’t have to mourn a speck).

I can feel myself fading away. I can hear my heartbeat over the full silence of the space that surrounds me. The beating is getting slower and slower, the sound becoming quieter in my ears. My eyes begin to flutter close, and as the quilt of stars and planets in front of me disappear, my heartbeat slows to a stop (I go limp with nothing to fall back on).

There is a singular moment between life and death where there is nothing. There is somehow less than the void here. I am nothing, and nowhere. The one thought that seems to echo throughout my head is that I didn’t get to say goodbye. I see a bright light, and my brother standing there. His teeth shiny and his hair, a golden blonde. I take his hand and I don’t let go.

I never let go.

(Wilbur was not the imposter.

Two imposters remain).


	23. The Dead Outnumber The Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 : Horror/Ghosts  
> (I can't really write horror so this is just an angsty ghost story. It is one of my longer ones so I hope you like it!)

You have heard stories of the land that used to be where the crater is (but never its name, it is just the crater now).

People whisper to you when no one is looking that the crater is full of spirits that won’t let go. The crater used to be a country where many people fought in a war. The war was full of casualties but it apparently ended with an explosion that destroyed whatever used to be here. You found yourself getting intrigued in the spirits and what their story might be, so you go to investigate (no one tells you to stop but they won’t tell you anything else).

You find a huge abandoned museum. It is full of explosion holes, like most things in this world. You find a van in the middle of it with a fiery pile on the top of it. There is a piece of a huge black stone wall that is lined with yellow and black concrete. The main thing that catches your eye however is a map. You see where the crater is now, a city (it looks different than what you thought it was, but you don’t know what you ever thought it was).

You aren’t allowed to go into the actual area of the crater so you ask for stories from everyone else and read books. You find diaries that talk about the spirits that haunt the land. The pages of the books all look newer than you thought they would be. Everyone talked about the city that once stood there as if it was centuries old (grief can seem like it lasts forever).

The stories talk about the twin ghosts of two teenagers (just boys, that’s all they were). The taller one has an arrow through his heart and the younger one is covered in burns. They are always next to each other. Your ears are said to ring with laughter that fills your heart with joy. You will walk away with a smile on your face and a pep in your step.

(You will also hear music that fills you with a bittersweet feeling, and you will feel like the name of the song is on the tip of your tongue. The boys panic if the other one disappears for even a moment. You can also see them at sunset on the empty bench, the smell of honey strong in the air).

The stories talk of a woman (she was barely a teenager when she left). She has blood spilling from her neck and chains dragging behind her. She will sometimes be with all of the other spirits, keeping them company. The smell of baked bread and sugar follows her wherever she goes and the smell makes you feel safe.

(She will comfort anyone who comes to the crater so that they can grieve. No one watches her leave, but she dealt with that in life as well. A teenager who was split black and white joined the world asking for her and he just stopped in his tracks when he heard the news. She was the only ghost to leave the crater when she ran after this boy).

The stories talk of a man (he was eighteen, that is barely a man). He wears a pair of cracked 3D glasses and he is covered in ash. He is sometimes tagging along with the twin teenagers, keeping them smiling. You will know that he is there when you feel yourself laughing at a joke that hasn’t been saying.

(Everyone else has a name, he doesn’t. It seems like he was forgotten by anyone who would remember him. You don’t think he was mourned. He makes everyone else happy, and everyone smiles in his presence, but they forgot him once they turn the corner. You are also said to hear confusion over something that you don’t quite catch).

The stories speak of a king (a traitor that had no one). They are covered in blood from debris and their shattered sunglasses are in their hands. They are often alone from the other ghosts but they are sometimes with the woman and the fox. The taste of strawberries and the smell of blood will overpower you if the king is nearby.

(There is an abandoned castle that no one goes into. You will also find the ghost sometimes wandering the halls. Their crown is stained with blood, but you don’t know from what. They are written as a traitor, a king, or a redeemed hero. You aren’t really sure which of these titles is true, but you think that they all are).

The stories speak of a duck (a vice-president, a lawyer, but who cares). His wings are full of arrows and he wears a torn-up suit. He hovers around the water that is still left spilling into the crater. You can’t resist the urge to laugh hysterically when he is around, and you can faintly hear murmurs of random Spanish words echo in your head.

(You wonder if he used to fly because he is never seen in the sky. He is always smiling that you think he must get tired sometimes. He isn’t included in the stories of the city’s original members so you wonder why he is still here. You have no idea why his soul is still here, but he keeps the mourners and other spirits happy).

The stories speak of a musician (a president, a madman). He has a single stab directly in the middle of his chest and soot on his fingertips. He aimlessly wanders the crater, with no obvious purpose. You can’t get close to him without a sense of insanity gripping your mind, and your breath will begin to quicken. 

(You can also hear an off-tune guitar that hurts to hear. A smell of gunpowder that makes you cough a lung out and your hands will shake. The books talk about a descent into madness from a leader to a dead man that will be erased. He wasn’t erased, you think something got lost in the between).

(You find hidden in the backpages, the story of a ram. A cruel leader that was closer to the devil than a man. Your heart will burn if he is near you, so much in fact that people worry that you will join him in the afterlife if he wanted it. His cruel laughter makes you feel sick, and you can barely resist the urge to vomit).

You eventually decide to go to the crater yourself. You don’t see anything but all of your other senses are overwhelmed. The sound of faint music, clanging chains, confusing questions, traitorous one-liners, joyful joking, creaky music, and manic laughter brings you to your knees as you stand there in the middle of it. You aren’t scared, however, you are just filled with a feeling of bittersweet freedom (for some of them, death was the best option).

You wake up to find all of your journals stolen and you give up on the story.

The world also continues on, and,

(There is an arsonist who is even afraid of the ashen rock,

there is a sleeping vice-president who faintly wonders if he could have fixed this,

there is a masked man that wishes he could have taken this land too,

there is a multi-colored man who regrets supporting that bastard,

there is a warrior who knows that anarchy wasn’t worth his family, 

and there is a father whose hands are stained with blood).

(They are watched from the other side of the veil,

by twin boys who died as soldiers, not children,

by a girl who just wanted her friends to be safe, 

by a boy that wasn’t even truly there,

by a traitor whose crown jewels shined with blood and moonlight, 

by a comedian who wanted peace and freedom for all,

by a muse who wrote a tragedy,

and by a demon that boiled blood to make his throne).

(A world that is torn in two).


	24. He is Gone, Taken in the Night (By the Fear of Being Forgotten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 : Mystery/Crime  
> (This is more mystery-focused since I can't write modern-ish stories for the life of me. This is one of my worse ones, so enjoy what you can).

No one knows what happened to Fundy (do they care though?).

It was a normal day when he disappeared. Everyone was still rebuilding L’manburg, collecting supplies for buildings and Fundy was sent to get spruce wood. He was sent alone since everyone else was getting wool for flags or creating blueprints. No one thought anything was really wrong until he didn’t come back by sunset (they didn’t trust him to take charge with planning even if he was one of the better builders).

Tubbo sent out a search party since everyone was concerned that Techno attacked him. They only managed to find his axe and a little bit of blood in the woods. Nothing else was left behind that could show what even happened. The axe was taken back to L’manburg and a small sample of the blood was also taken (no signs of a struggle, that should have been a clear clue).

When everyone else was informed of what happened, everyone was divided on what they thought happened. Some people thought that Techno had attacked and kidnapped Fundy. Others thought that Dream decided to take Fundy so that he could have power over L’manburg. Everyone was divided on what they thought, and an argument began (there was a third option, but it wasn’t even thought of).

No one could agree on what actually happened so the talk ended without any results. The search took weeks and weeks, everyone checking Fundy’s base for any signs of why he was taken. The base was empty, all of Fundy’s supplies having been taken during the Manburg era. Anything that would have shown that Fundy once lived here was gone (did they even know what Fundy actually wanted?).

None of them could confront Dream or Techno about what they thought, except for Niki. She was a kind woman but when it came down to it, she was full of burning rage. She stormed into Dream’s base and screamed at him about what happened to Fundy. Dream just answered that he had no idea, and Niki looked him in the eyes to see that he was telling the truth (even the gods don’t know where Fundy went).

Niki stormed into the woods to where she knew Techno’s base was. Techno was farming when Niki ran into him. She screamed at him, saying that he needed to tell her where Fundy was. Techno took up his sword and threatened her, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw no fear and he had never seen that before. In fear, Techno told the truth that he didn’t know where Fundy was, so Niki stormed off, leaving a terrified Techno in her wake (not a single soul knows, Fundy might as well have never existed).

Over time, people came to accept that Fundy was most likely dead, if he was killed by a mob or by another person, it was never known. A grave was made under L’mantree for him. It was not placed close to Wilbur’s, since everyone knows that he didn’t like his father in the end. Niki, Eret, and Tubbo were the ones who mostly visited, and they left flowers/sweets for him (an empty grave is barely anything).

Fundy is remembered as a victim of a war that he didn’t start. No one ever figures out what happened to him, the mystery continues to linger over L’manburg as time continues. However, everyone eventually finds peace with what happened. The grave stays empty, Fundy’s body is never found (there never was a body).

(The truth is that Fundy ran away. He had dealt with being a side character in his life for too long. He cut his hand and spilled blood on his axe before he ran away with a bag full of all that he would need. He now lives in the middle of nowhere, thousands and thousands of miles away from L’manburg. He has a cabin, he has an entire pack of foxes, and he is worth something).

(But, if every night, he misses his friends, his family, so much that it hurts?)

(Well, no one is there to see).


	25. That Poor Man Needs a Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 : Comedy/Crackfic  
> (It is hard for me to write crackfics so here is some comedy. I am a master of angst, not fluff so it might not be amazing but I tried my best. Please enjoy Phil being a struggling father of 4 dumbasses).

If Phil had known, he would have chosen another game (these kids throw everything that he knows in the trash).

Phil had heard people talk about how Uno was a game that ended friendships, but he had never believed it. He is now sitting quietly, slowly sipping a cup of calming tea as he watches the chaos in front of him. He is staring out of the window, not saying a word because he knows that it won’t change anything (he loves his kids, but god, they are hard to take control of).

Tommy is yelling so loudly that the entire neighborhood can hear him about how Wilbur is cheating. Wilbur is yelling back about how he didn’t cheat, and if anything, Tommy was the one who cheated. Techno is holding his head in his hands while murmuring to himself. Tubbo is stealing cards from the deck and building a small card tower while the chaos rains on (chaos is law in the SBI household).

The argument continues as Phil sighs and then goes to clean up all of the cards. Tommy and Wilbur don’t even notice as Phil grabs Monopoly from the shelves. Phil gets Tubbo to move his card tower and pats Techno on the shoulder in solidarity before he slams the board down. This breaks away the yelling boys' attention (both of them are easily distracted).

Wilbur immediately sits down because he realizes that it is Monopoly which is his favorite game. Tommy realizes that the argument has no more power so he scoffs and sits down as well. Phil smiles because he now has his boys under control and they can continue on with their game night (he was completely unaware of the new form of chaos that would emerge).

It turned out that Techno and Wilbur were both tryhards at the game. They were both managing to get expensive properties and putting tons of houses on the spots, which meant that Phil, Tommy, and Tubbo ran out of money very quickly. It ended up with the eldest twins both with tons of money and neither of them willing to let go (they are both overachievers in their separate talents).

The game continues on for another 45 minutes until Tubbo gets up and says that he is going to make some popcorn. Phil doesn’t think much of it until he starts to smell burning, and he immediately remembers the time that Tubbo somehow managed to set water on fire. Phil and Tommy run out of the living room leaving an arguing Techno and Wilbur behind (Tommy is leaving because of the argument and because he wants to make sure that Tubbo won’t burn himself).

Tubbo is standing there, holding a burning microwave popcorn bag in his hands with a confused expression. Phil grabs it carefully and throws it in the sink before turning the water on. Tommy makes sure that Tubbo isn’t burned before yelling at Techno and Wilbur to shut the fuck up. Phil also calls for the eldest boys to just stop playing because it won’t ever end at this rate (Phil knows his boys well, all of them are chaos incarnate).

Techno and Wilbur glare at each other before accepting that they are going to tie as they walk into the kitchen. Phil tells all of the boys that he is going to make them snacks so if they could all just chill and watch tv. The boys all nod and leave Phil to get work done. Phil makes not on fire popcorn, grabs pretzel sticks, bakes some chocolate chip cookies, and pours some glasses of lemonade (the glasses are all plastic after Tommy broke five glasses in one week).

He walks in with the tray to a scene of chaos. Techno is reading a book while spread over half of the couch, Wilbur is fighting over the remote with Tommy since Wilbur wants to watch the history channel but Tommy wants to watch UP for the 25th time, and Tubbo is playing with the tv box’s buttons switching it between Netflix, cable, and Hulu (Tubbo is good at Minecraft redstone and server coding, not real-life electronics).

Phil places the snack tray on the table and the chaos ends in an instant since all children will stop whatever they are doing for snacks. Phil makes sure that Tubbo stops the tv on cable, bookmarks Techno’s book, and takes the remote away from Wilbur and Tommy. He puts on one of the Harry Potter movies and leans back (anything to keep all of the kids’ attention for at least two hours).

Phil starts to fall asleep after this stressful day, hoping that his boys can keep calm for a couple of hours.

(Phil does wake up covered in sharpie drawings but at least the house isn’t burned down which is a win in his book).


	26. A Family Till The End (Sewed Together with Care)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 : Softest Fluff  
> (I wanted to do a full DreamSMP family one-shot, so here you go! I chose to do a Hbomb POV for no other reason besides he was my favorite cc for years and I still love his content. Please enjoy, and the next entry will be angst, don't worry).

Hbomb thinks that these kids are all pretty good (they are smarter than he is that is for sure).

He is sitting at the picnic tables that are at the top of the hill with the other “dusty old people” as Tommy calls them. Lazar and Vikk are sitting across from him, talking about new construction plans for Boomerland. Phil is yelling out over the hills to his sons that they better keep themselves under control (they never do). Alyssa and Callahan are cooking steaks while trying to spill ingredients on each other.

Hbomb can hear Bad and Skeppy arguing back and forth at the other table about muffins and swearing or something. Connor is watching them argue with a look of a kid watching his parents argue, but Puffy grabs his arm and pulls him away down the hill to help her pick flowers. Hbomb’s gaze follows them as they walk over to Niki and Eret who are picking flowers to make flower crowns.

As Hbomb looks down the hill, he sees Quackity and Sapnap who are aggressively fighting to get Karl’s attention with flirty jokes (since they are platonically “engaged”). Punz and Ponk sit under a nearby tree, Punz just nodding as Ponk rants about medicine. Ant is laying in the tree above them, texting his boyfriend on his communicator.

Hbomb turns quickly as he watches Dream quickly sprint after George who is screaming, Hbomb laughs at the boys’ now normal manhunt fun. They run by Fundy who is building a small model to show Sam his redstone ideas (both of them are smarter than they are given credit for). Hbomb turns back to the trees to see Wilbur begin to practice on his guitar as Techno sits next to him reading a book. Schlatt sneaks up behind both of them and ruffles their hair which causes the twins to run after him while he laughs hysterically.

The main group that Hbomb makes sure to keep his eyes on is the gaggle of teenagers in the middle of it all. Tommy and Purpled are playfully dueling with wooden swords, while Tubbo tries to trip them both with a trap (he is a sly kid despite what he looks like). Thunder and Ranboo watch from the sidelines, Ranboo looking more nervous until Thunder pushes him into the duel causing all the boys to fall into a pile of screaming and cursing.

Hbomb laughs at the sight.

Alyssa then calls everyone to tell them that the food is done and everyone comes running to sit down. Hbomb immediately gets squish as multiple teenagers dive at the food. A feast of grilled steaks that Callahan and Alyssa made, carrots from Tommy’s farm, Techno’s baked potatoes, and pastries from Niki’s bakery (all of it organized by Dream, the over-thinker).

Everyone is talking over each other and bantering loudly back and forth but it is all friendly. Hbomb thinks back on when Dream told him how the SMP was one big family, and Hbomb knows that he was and is telling the truth. Some of the wars might have gotten out of hand but there were always apologies afterward (because they still and always will care).

Hbomb smiles, knowing that the entire family is here and they are safe.

(Here, they care for one another and no one has to live alone).

(This universe is an outlier,

but I wish it wasn’t).


	27. A Forgotten Boy That You Bastards Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 : Hardest Angst  
> (I wanted to write about a Tommy exile, so here you go. It isn't quite what I wanted, but it is better than I thought it would be. Bittersweet/sad endings are my bread and butter, and before you even think about, a little side-note, no one misses him, they actually find it much nicer and quieter). :)

Tommy’s feet are covered in scratches,

_ (like his heart, which has been torn to pieces because Tommy gave everything for his family, he ripped himself apart just so they could be okay and they threw it back in his face). _

He is leaning against a tree, his back resting against the rough, cold bark. His teeth are clenched from the pain. His hand is tight against his stomach, trying to keep the blood from pouring  _ (it won’t stop, oh gods) _ . Tommy only saw the wound once but it was deep, most sword wounds are. Tommy has been stabbed, shot, and burned but this wound hurts the most.

He doesn’t know if it is from the enchantments or because it was his twin that stabbed him. Tubbo looked so mad when he stabbed Tommy, Tommy never thought that he would see that anger directed towards him  _ (his twin is the only one who will mourn but only for a moment, before the curse of the president drowns him once more) _ . Tommy is used to anger from everyone else except Tubbo. Tubbo was the one person who would never hurt him, but things change.

(Tommy knows deep down that he deserves it. Tommy is a horrible, horrible person who is mean to everyone he loves for no reason. Wilbur always told him in Pogtopia that the reason that everyone left was that Tommy was too reckless and too cruel. It took a while but Tommy learned the truth  _ which was really a lie _ ).

The sky is pitch black, the moon shining a light down sparkling off the blood-stained ground below him. Tommy moves his head slowly to look at the stars above. The stars are brighter and more frequent than he has ever seen them  _ (most of them bright but already dead, just like this poor soul) _ . The stars were usually blocked either by the stone ceiling of his base, the torchlight of L’manburg, or the caverns of Pogtopia .

The stars feel faintly like Eret’s eyes. Tommy knows that Eret doesn’t care about him anymore. Eret didn’t say a word while Tommy was exiled  _ (they were too busy trying to get their castle back) _ . Tommy knows that he should hate Eret even more for that but death takes away all of the anger. Anger was what fueled Tommy and now he has nothing left.

(Tommy wonders what would have happened if he was the traitor. He wonders if the people of DreamSMP would have cared for him if he died. He doesn’t think that he has had anyone who truly loved him for a while. He used to think that his brothers and father did but they all left him behind  _ for power and wealth which are worth less than loyalty _ ).

Tommy doesn’t even feel the tears that begin to pour down his face. He slowly puts his other hand up to try to wipe them away and he feels his vision start to blur  _ (and his heart slows down) _ . He sees a gentle smile in front of him and black hair with blonde streaks. Niki looks at him and wipes his tears away. Tommy tries to smile back because he knows that Niki still cares for him.

She might have let him die but she said goodbye  _ (without tears, she left the poor boy behind).  _ No one else bothered to say goodbye. Fundy, who he once considered his older brother, almost seemed to smile when Tommy’s exile was announced  _ (abandonment turned his heart into stone) _ . Quackity, who was once his friend, didn't try to keep him safe  _ (the devil stole that poor boy’s soul). _ Dream who once told him that he would never be betrayed again lied to Tommy in his face  _ (that man has no sympathy from me) _ .

(Tommy once said, in a world that feels like centuries ago, that he wasn’t the one who betrayed, he was betrayed. His older brothers tried to kill him, his twin let him be exiled, his comrades cheered as he bled, and his friends all let him go without a single protest. Fuck, his own father hasn’t talked to him since they were reunited  _ since he was too busy protecting his favorite _ ).

Tommy watches as the comforting image of Niki fades, her smile seeming to disappear into the stars. All of his limbs seem to grow cold and frozen, and his hand drops away from his stomach. He knows that he is going to die, and for once, he isn’t scared  _ (he was so afraid in the duel, the exile, the explosion because he is just a kid, they forgot that) _ . It has been a long time coming and if anything, he is going to see his real brother again, not the silhouette of what he once was. 

Tommy doesn’t want to come back as a ghost, since all that is left of his soul is just fear and sadness. Tommy wishes that he could see his family one last time, but he knows that any of them would just kill him faster  _ (what assholes hate their little brother for just existing?) _ . Tommy feels his eyes slowly close and smiles, his only hope being that he gets a pretty grave.

_ (There is a body in the woods). _

_ (No one even bothers to look for it). _

_ (This is "a blink and you’ll miss it" death, one that no one will remember. He deserved more, but the world is cruel). _

_ (At least, in the abyss after it all, no one can hurt him). _


	28. Poison in my Veins (That is Nothing Like Your Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Jealousy  
> (Wilbur angst is my specialty and this is also a little bit of a vent fic. Please wait for more chapters in the following days!).

You have just finished practicing your new song (no one told you to stop when you got too loud).

You jump up from the bed, holding your journal to your chest and putting your guitar with its strap over your shoulder. You basically skip over to the living room where you know your dad is. You peer around the corner, you excitedly begin to talk but it dies in your throat when you see the scene in front of you (nowadays, it isn’t a surprise).

You see your twin standing there with a sword, your dad standing next to him trying to correct his form. Both of them seem so happy and they are laughing with huge smiles on their faces. Your heart aches for a moment and you know that you don’t want to break up this nice moment where your twin is actually smiling so you just walk out of the room (you are completely silent, you don’t want to make a mess anymore).

You spend the rest of the day, writing even more song lyrics that come to your mind. You wait until you hear your dad start to walk up the stairs. You grab your guitar and journal before running out your door. Your dad stands there, a surprised smile on his face as he sees you run out. You begin to excitedly and quickly explain that you have a new song to show him (his smile is always brighter when they are around).

You then begin to hear your little brothers run down the corridor towards both of you. They pull on your dad’s sleeve to get him to play a game with them. You can tell that your dad is trying to pay attention to you but he is more focused on your little brothers. You tighten a smile on your face and tell him that he can go, you will be fine. He thankfully nods at you before running down the corridor as well (your smile almost hurts).

You never end up showing him your song (or any other song that you are actually proud of).

In the years that follow, your little brothers eventually leave to explore a new world. It ends up with you, your twin, and your dad left behind in the house. Your twin and dad are often together, either hunting, exploring the arctic wasteland or just generally spending time together. You try to spend time with them as well but you are always the 3rd wheel so you give up on it (being left behind is nothing new).

You spend your time alone in the house. It is silent, so you try to fill it with the sound of your music. Your songs are often, without even trying, talk about your want for your dad to pay attention to you or at least acknowledge that you exist. This feeling of loneliness feels like a bitter poison in your heart (you also have to wear coats inside since it has been so cold lately).

(And you are alone when you start to bleed out. Your dad might have been standing in the opening to the world outside with a bloody sword but he feels so far away. You think bitterly that he won’t even give you attention in your dying moments. A bittersweet smile spreads across your face at the thought).

(You died and you lived alone. All good villains do).


	29. The Heat Feels Like Home Even If It Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 : Celebrations  
> (Tommy's stream was funny but the little bits of angst broke my heart. This exile will destroy me with angst, but hey, I'm a bit of a hypocrite since I used to have an even angstier idea for this prompt but I decided to spare you all at least once).

The heat is strong even from up here (it lights your cold eyes up).

The sound of the bubbling lava can even be heard from up here. The cobblestone is slightly warm under your hands and you can’t seem to find a grip on it. Your feet dangle off the edge swinging back and forth and you faintly wonder where your shoes are. You didn’t have any when you were forced away from your home (the blisters left a bloody trail as you left your home).

You look to your left and see a portal standing there. You know that if you just take a step through the purple swirls, you will end up at home. You know that they are celebrating Christmas and you swear that you can hear their joyful laughter even on the other side. You ache to walk through the portal but you know that you would be killed on sight (you would really complain).

You tried to make yourself a small Christmas tree, and you do manage to make it but it didn’t look that good with any presents from your friends under it. The photo that you have of your real home’s tree looks so much brighter and everyone standing around it is smiling. Ghostbur made you a present but it was just more crushed up lapis (it crumbles through your fingers like sand or time).

Ghostbur hasn’t been visiting as often as he used to. You don’t know if his time in L’manburg is better or if he is starting to find peace and go to the other side. You don’t know which one would make you feel better. Bad and Sam have visited you once or twice but your talks with them are always cut short by Dream showing up or them being dragged off by their responsibilities in the Badlands (no one ever stayed with you for long).

You are taken out of your thoughts by the sound of a Ghast in the distance. You can suddenly feel the heat of the lava below you heat your face up once again. The heat evaporates the tears that pour down your face into steam. The band-aids that cover your body are sticking to you despite the sweat that is pouring down from the Nether’s heat (the burn is more welcoming than your “holiday home”).

The lava below seems so enticing and you start to lean more forward, while your balance starts to pitch forward. You hear the portal start to open up while someone starts to walk out. You jump up from your spot over the edge and immediately run down the path back to your portal. You hear someone yelling after you but you try to ignore it.

(You also ignore the disappointment in your heart that you were able to fall off the edge into the lava below).


	30. A Father Always Worries (And God Always Regrets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 : Hardcore Survival  
> (I had to do Philza Minecraft. This fic started with a Phil-centric fic and it will end that way. This might actually be one of my worst fics so sorry. After this will be an epilogue/talk with you all so look forward to that).

Phil is used to having one life, so he wasn’t surprised when it transferred over (he has always viewed life as a fleeting resource anyway).

Phil practiced how to survive against any circumstances. He knows how to kill any monster, brew any potion, and how to get out of tough situations easily. None of this prep prepared him for war, however. He had also not had the chance to accept that there were others who were on the edge of death. He had always thought of himself as the only one (he is used to being alone).

There are only three other people who are left with only one life. Tommy and Tubbo, Phil’s youngest twins, and Quackity, their friend who Phil knows as L’manburg’s current Vice-President. Phil is worried for all of them for different reasons. Quackity seems to be clumsy when flying and in war, Tubbo is in the middle of a conflict and Tommy is by himself in the middle of nowhere (Phil is also unaware that Tommy is more at home in the void).

Phil is glad that this world gives people the chance to come back but he wishes it was infinite. None of these kids should have to worry about death, those worries should just be for old men like Phil. Phil already had to worry about keeping his boys alive, and he already has a hard time not adopting kids (he is a father of all, and these kids are all traumatized).

Phil knows that he was dropped into the middle of these conflicts, but he still thinks that most of these wars are more trouble than they are worth. Phil might not know much about society but he knows that most wars don’t need kids to fight for them. He tries hard to change things and make stuff better but Dream won’t let it stop. Phil doesn’t know Dream well but he can feel deep darkness in that man’s soul (but a small voice tells Phil that he is stronger than any darkness).

Phil doesn’t know much of his past but he can faintly remember killing in the name of something greater than him. He doesn’t think that this land is worth more than these kids' lives, though but it will take a while to get to know that. Phil will stop this conflict as much as he can before anyone else has to die.

(Phil has killed his own son, so he is a bit of a hypocrite but it's hard to care anymore).


	31. Author's Endnote And A Final Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt, just my thanks :)

Hey everyone, this is the author of this fic, Queenie here.

First off, I just want to say thank you.

This has been my single most popular fic by a long shot and I can't thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits, etc enough.

(Just know that whenever writer's block hits, your guys' comments help me).

I hope that you all continue to support me in my future fics, which I promise will come out, writing is just a bitch sometimes.

This prompt list has been a rollercoaster, and I think I have some of my best (and worst) works in here, but whatever.

This final chapter is for me just to give my thanks and end this story off right.

This is the end of this "saga" but just know that I will still be writing angsty MCYT shit.

Hope to see you in my next fic. Love you all. /p

Farewell,

Queenie :D


End file.
